Secret Pleasures
by LouiseX
Summary: Linka's having some unusually vivid dreams that might just help her with her feelings towards a certain red-headed American.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Pleasures**

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money from these fics and recognise the sole rights of the original creators to do so.

 **Summary:** Linka's having some unusually vivid dreams that might just help her with her feelings towards a certain red-headed American.

 **A/N** : With thanks to Becks7 for the inspiration to write this, and to Miss Mango and Ellibrial for the inspiration to post it.

 **Rated M** : for implied intimacy (consensual only) and mild references to domestic violence in later chapters

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Captain Planet swooped low and then dodged quickly to the right, just missing the nuclear blast that Duke had sent his way. In the background Dr Blight was shrieking at her fellow eco-villain to be careful where he pointed his rays, lest he damage her latest invention.

"We have to get out of here!" Wheeler exclaimed, straining at his restraints.

Linka glared. "Do you always have to state the obvious Wheeler?" Not getting a reaction, she continued, "And stop struggling Durak! You will rip out the needles that mad woman stuck in your skull, you could cause permanent brain damage, though I suppose in your case no one would notice!"

She was upset and taking her feelings out on him, and he knew it. Sometimes it would ignite his fiery temper and cause an argument that would last for days, sometimes he would ignore it making her even more angry, but occasionally, like now, he would see through it and attempt to comfort her.

The battle continued around them but he stilled and spoke softly to her. "Cap'll get us out."

"I know." Her eyes welled up with tears she refused to shed.

"Linka?" He turned his head carefully to the side so that he could see her.

The Russian refused to meet his eyes. "Do not look at me!"

It was then he realised what had his normally calm and collected, not to mention control freak, friend so upset. "It'll grow back, Beautiful."

"Do not call me that... Not now." Linka was trying not to think of her golden curls lying discarded on the floor but it was hard, it was more than vanity, it was a part of her self-image and she wanted to run away and hide.

Wheeler silently swore revenge on Blight for hurting his lovely teammate, but he wasn't giving up, "Seriously Babe, you'll always be beautiful, and it's not like you're on your own here."

"Do not! You do not understand." It was almost a sob, but it turned into a scream as one of Nukem's stray bolts hit the machinery they were connected to.

Both Planeteers started to convulse as Blight's device activated.

The evil doctor screamed too, in anger, yelling for Mal to help her shut it down. It was supposed to let her re-program them into environment hating polluters by accessing their sub-conscious, but the commands hadn't been entered yet and it wasn't supposed to work on them both at the same time, she'd only just begun to map their neural pathways.

It was sometime after the pain stopped that Wheeler was able to think clearly again, and his first thought was, "Linka?"

"She's okay, Wheeler." Gi lay a restraining hand on his shoulder. "The doctor is with her."

He gazed confusedly up at his friend. "Doctor? Blight? Hey, you're free!"

The young Asian shook her head. "You're in hospital and Blight's in jail. Though, Captain Planet took care of Nukem while Doctor Blight got her machine under control... She saved your lives."

Wheeler gave his friend a disbelieving look and she laughed. "Okay, she was trying to save her machine, but in the process she saved you too. Cap caught her and made her unhook you and then he came and got us and we brought you here."

The American grunted derisively but before he could comment a nurse and an orderly arrived to take him for a brain scan.

* * *

Linka had been quiet all the way home, though Wheeler had done his best to draw her out. The doctors had said there was no permanent damage done and released them, but it wasn't the physical damage that had the American worried. Linka was building up walls and shutting them out.

"I think I will go straight to bed." She announced coolly when they landed. "It has been a very trying day."

"Sweet dreams Beautiful." Wheeler was looking at her intently and didn't miss the slight grimace at his chosen term of endearment, what made him sigh though, was the way she walked away without commenting.

Once the Wind Planeteer was out of earshot, Gi turned on him. "Do you have to bait her like that? Can't you see she's upset?"

"I'm not trying to upset her Gi! She's hung up on Blight shaving her hair off, well I can't say I was too happy about my new look either," Wheeler glared, running a self-conscious hand over his bald scalp. "But I'm not giving her the silent treatment because of it."

"It's different for girls." Gi said defensively.

The American shook his head. "No it's not, and would you rather I didn't call her beautiful and let her think it makes a difference to me?"

"Of course not…" The Water Planeteer frowned.

"Trust me Gi, no one knows her like I do!" he insisted. "She'll pounce on any little thing to justify shutting herself away, I'm not going to give her any excuses!"

Gi's frown gave way to an amused smile and she held her hands up. "Okay, Okay! Handle it your own way."

The American stomped off towards his cabin leaving the others to exchange glances. Whatever they might have thought about their friend's volatile relationship, each one was determined to keep an eye on them this time, just in case there were any lasting side-effects from the accident.

Linka climbed into bed and curled up, pulling the covers up over her head and muffling a sob as, for the 10th time, she tried to adjust hair that wasn't there anymore. The blanket felt strange against her scalp but she hoped the blackness would allow her to forget her physical form.

Tears leaked from the lovely Russian's eyes and though it wasn't like her to wallow in self pity, this time she couldn't seem to help it. Of course it didn't help that she felt guilty for taking her feelings out on her teammates, one of them in particular.

Linka didn't know why she'd given Wheeler the cold shoulder, after all, he'd been through the same thing as her, in fact she would have loved him to put his arms around her and hold her until all the bad stuff went away... It never seemed to work out that way though, she was too independent and his kindness just seemed to make her bristle. _He just takes it, however I treat him, I wish..._

Her thoughts slowed as she drifted off to sleep, half promising herself that she'd make it up to her friend when she woke.

* * *

It was pitch black when Linka opened her eyes again, and even as they slowly became accustomed to the pale light of the moon that was seeping in through her blinds, the things in her bedroom appeared to be fuzzy. For a few seconds she was confused, and then worried that Blight's invention had caused some damage after all, but as she concentrated everything began to come into focus and she decided it was simply the after effects of the deep sleep she'd been in.

Sighing softly, she climbed out of bed and made her way to the door, opening it to look out and instinctively seeking out the cabin of her American team mate. It was in darkness.

The lovely Russian hesitated. As much as she wanted to see her fiery friend, waking him up in the middle of the night wasn't exactly the best way to apologise. The more she thought about it though, the more she needed to be close to him and to know that, despite her pushing him away again, their friendship was intact.

Even before she'd fully made up her mind, her feet were taking her across the distance to the American's cabin and she slipped inside without knocking. For a moment Linka had the odd impression that the bed was empty but then the shadows resolved themselves into the image of her sleeping friend and some of the tension she had been feeling eased out of her.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed and wondering what she should say, the wind Planeteer jumped as its occupant suddenly opened his eyes.

"Linka? You okay Babe?" He propped himself up on one elbow, and put the other loosely around her waist.

"Da, I…" She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and shrugged. "I just wanted to, um…"

He grinned and sat up, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Me too."

Linka chuckled quietly and snuggled against him, her arms slipping around him with one hand unconsciously reaching up to play with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

As wonderful as it felt, there was a little voice niggling at the back of Linka's consciousness that was telling her something wasn't quite right. It took her a few moments and then she gasped. "Hair!" Pulling back to stare up at him, "You have hair!"

He blinked as if seeing her for the first time, then nodded towards the mirror on his wardrobe door. "So do you Beautiful."

Linka turned her head slowly as if she was afraid to look, but then just sat there staring until he asked her if she was ok. "Was it a dream? Or…" She demanded, her voice choking on the question. "Or is this a dream?"

"I don't know… I think maybe **this** is."

She turned to look at him for a moment and then buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him as he wrapped his arms back around her and held her securely. "This feels so real… I want this to be real."

Wheeler pressed a kiss to her head but he sounded sad when he spoke. "I know Babe, and I wish you would come to me like this for real."

Linka let out a sob and burrowed closer, knowing that he was right and that all of this was in her imagination. After a few minutes she calmed down, and surprised him by turning her head so that she could press a kiss to his neck, followed by another, and another.

"Er, Linka?"

"Shhh Yankee." She pulled back just far enough so that she could rest her forehead against his, and brought her hands up to cup his face. "This is a dream, we can do anything we want in a dream. No consequences."

"Is that what you want?" He sounded surprised which wasn't at all what she had expected. Normally the Wheeler in her dreams had only one thought on his mind, and she was always disappointed that she could never remember what happened when she woke up.

The lovely Russian sat back and shook her head. "Nyet, not in real life. There I want you to want me forever, and not just for a quick tumble in the straw."

"Hay." He corrected softly as she continued.

"That is why I cannot give in to you, it has to mean something." Her look turned saucy and she put her arms around his neck bringing them closer again. "That does not stop me from wanting you though."

Wheeler laughed and tilted his head, leaning in to bring their lips together.

Linka sighed and melted into him, amazed at how real it felt. Her body was tingling with pleasure where they touched and as she parted her lips to allow him to deepen the kiss she wondered how she could imagine so much detail when she'd never let anyone to do so before.

Fumbling with his blankets while trying not to pull away from his wandering hands, she managed to crawl into bed next to him, only to find herself immediately enveloped. A little while later Linka realised that their clothes were gone, though she was sure they hadn't removed them.

 _More evidence that this is only a dream._ She sighed.

"Are you okay with this?"

Again she was surprised by his concern, but she supposed that in her previous fantasies he had been the insensitive seducer she'd tried to convince herself he was, to protect her heart. She no longer thought of him that way and her sub-conscious had finally caught on… though if she was honest, she'd always rather liked the idea of him coming to her room and taking her, but going by the sensations he was creating in her just then, this Wheeler was definitely superior.

Instead of answering him directly, she pushed him back on to the bed and followed to straddle him. Finally raising her gaze from his chest to his face, she found him looking at her with a wonder that was rivalled only by the passion burning in his eyes.

Leaning down to once more bring their lips together, in the back of her mind, Linka worried that she would cry out in her sleep and have the others coming in to see what was wrong. _What would they find if they did?_

* * *

It was light when Linka woke again and Wheeler was gone… so was her hair.

Curling into a ball beneath the covers, the young Russian girl sobbed, though this time it was because she had woken up alone in her own room, and not due to the events of the previous day.

Despite her distress she felt a contentment that started in her lower half and spread throughout her body, though there was no other indication that what she had experienced had been more than an extremely vivid dream, which in many ways she was relieved about, but there was a lingering sense of disappointment.

She continued in a sombre mood as she got washed and dressed, and it followed her to the kitchen as she prepared her breakfast. Linka was completely lost in thought when she was suddenly enveloped from behind by a familiar figure, and given the nature of her thoughts it wasn't surprising that she yelped in alarm.

"It's only me!" Wheeler said quickly, releasing her and stepping back. He'd gotten up early especially to catch her alone. "I didn't mean to make you jump Babe, I just… I wanted to know we were okay."

She turned and eyed him cautiously, her mind still on her dream. "Ok?"

"Yeah, you know… after yesterday." He shrugged, thinking it wasn't wise to say she'd been in a mood. "It was a rough day."

Linka giggled in relief, much to his amazement and confusion, and then surprised him even more by stepping forward and giving him a hug. "Thank you for understanding Yankee."

He hesitated one moment longer and then returned her embrace, sighing with contentment.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thanks for the reviews

 **Rated M** : for mild references to domestic violence and sexual references for intimacy between consenting adults

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Wheeler watched Linka as she laughed with Ma-Ti, teasing the younger boy over something or other as they sat in front of him in the Geo-cruiser on the way to their latest assignment. It was good to see her happy again, he decided.

Even though they'd made up, the last few weeks had been difficult on all of them because she had clearly felt uncomfortable and her cheerfulness was strained. The Russian had refused to put more than sunblock on her head as if covering it would be a sign of weakness, but Wheeler had been glad that the only time they'd been sent away from their Island home it was to somewhere cold enough for them all to be wearing hats, because he was sure she would have been mortified if someone had drawn attention to their lack of hair.

As it happened, Linka's hair was growing back quicker than Wheeler's so while he still had no more than what appeared to be a military style, she had a soft covering that could pass for a fashionable cut. He hadn't been lying when he said she was still beautiful, but the American hoped she wouldn't decide that she liked it shorter because he'd loved those rare occasions when she let her golden curls fall about her shoulders and had longed to reach out and touch them.

Feeling his attention on her, Linka turned her head and smiled at him, making his heart do a little flip in his chest. "Are you ok back there Yankee?"

"Yep, just admiring the view." He grinned, seeing that though she rolled her eyes, her cheeks warmed at the compliment.

The 'cruiser landed a few minutes later and the Planeteers filed out, looking for the woman they were supposed to meet, Ms White, who ran the refuge.

"Welcome to Safe Havens," A plump older woman with a cheerful disposition greeted them, "The children are very excited about meeting some real life heroes."

She ushered them into the building and down a corridor into an office, shooing out the only occupant, a frightened looking teenage girl. "That's Sam, don't worry she's always got that startled rabbit look but she's tougher than she appears. Now," Ms White looked them over, "there's a few protocols I need to go over with you before I introduce you all. Most of the women here, and their children, have suffered from one form of domestic violence or another…"

She went on to give them some do's and don'ts and she even admitted to having been the survivor of a bad marriage herself, which was why she felt qualified to help others through similar ordeals.

Linka sensed Wheeler was becoming very uncomfortable during their induction and automatically moved closer to him so that their arms brushed against one another, letting the contact between them provide him with some comfort as the topic of conversation came dangerously close to his own childhood.

Once the introductions were out of the way, the children themselves, of varying ages and gender, were eager to hear about how the Planeteers fought the bad guys to save the planet. Only one boy, about seven years old, didn't come and join the rest. He sat alone in one corner, his whole concentration on a picture he was drawing.

"George." Ms White explained quietly to Linka as Kwame told a story to the others, "His mother's in hospital, again." She shook her head, "It was only the odd bruise and broken bone before this, or so they tell me."

"Will she be okay?" The Russian asked, genuinely concerned, as she always was.

Safe Havens' caretaker snorted quietly, "If we can convince her not to go back, yes. George on the other hand, he hasn't spoken a word since they brought him here."

Wheeler, who had been close enough to overhear, suddenly pushed himself away from the wall and went to sit down next to George, speaking to him quietly, and apparently taking an interest in his drawing.

"Your young man has a kind heart, there's not that many of them about." Ms White commented cynically, "Won't do much good though, the boy needs to feel safe again."

Linka watched her friend, not bothering to correct the older women about their relationship, "Maybe it will help him to know the sort of man he can be when he grows up."

"Wouldn't it be nice if it were that easy?" She didn't mean to be unkind but whilst she wanted the children to hear the Planeteers message, she'd seen too much human suffering to really be an optimist any more.

The Russian smiled, "Look."

George had looked up into Wheeler's eyes for a little while, and then gone silently back to start a new picture. The American had continued to talk to him quietly though, and this time George replied in an equally hushed tone.

"Well I'll be!" Ms White shook her head, knowing it shouldn't be that simple at all, "He really does have a way with children."

The look in Linka's eyes turned sad but she didn't let the other woman see, wanting to give her a little hope as well, however in the privacy of her mind she couldn't help admit, _I think it is just that George recognised whatever he saw in Wheeler's face._

* * *

Her Yankee had been unusually quiet on the way home and Linka had a pretty good idea why. She longed to hug him and tell him that it was ok now, but somehow that didn't seem possible. She was still worrying about him when she went to bed leaving him and Kwame to their late night movie.

" **Get outta here, you worthless brat, or I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"**

Linka sat up with a start – not recognising the voice that was yelling just outside her bedroom door, or the woman's sobs that followed it – and her heart was beating fast as she tried to get her bearings in the dark.

The next moment her door burst open, pouring in electric light as if she were the one on the outside, and a small boy with red hair, ran into the room, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it as if trying to shut out any monsters that might be following him.

Moonlight gradually lit the room, shadows lengthened, and the figure that was leaning against Linka's door slowly resolved itself into that of the fire planeteer, although he was still breathing hard like a small terrified child.

"Yankee?" Linka spoke softly as she slipped from her bed and he didn't resist as she stepped up to wrap her arms around him. "It is over, lyubov, you are safe now."

In the back of her mind she knew that what she experienced couldn't really be happening and she told herself that it was a product of her concern for her team mate. That didn't prevent her from offering what comfort she could though.

Wheeler remained stiff in her arms for only a moment before bending slightly to gather her up and bury his face in her neck. She knew he was crying, something he never did normally, and she tightened her grip, "It is ok, it is only a bad dream, LyubImoy."

"I'm sorry," He whispered after a few moments, shifting uncomfortably. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"It is not your fault, besides, I want to look after you, as you look after me." Linka assured him.

They stood in each other's embrace for a while, enjoying their closeness and the peace it brought. Linka closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder and when a gentle melody started in the background, they both found themselves swaying to it.

The music got louder and Linka opened her eyes to find herself in a brightly lit ball room. Her clothes had changed too from the t-shirt and shorts she usually wore to bed, to an Elizabethan style ball gown. She looked at Wheeler and giggled at his equally historical but not quite matching apparel… in fact it was very attractive but seemed strangely out of place on her 20th century street smart guy.

"Don't laugh!" He moaned, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"This is odd…" Linka couldn't imagine where the imagery had come from for a moment but then her partner reminded her.

"Nah, it's from that film you made me watch." He pulled a face.

She chuckled, "Oh, da, you are right."

"I know I'm right, just don't expect me to start singing." He seemed much happier now, despite his forced change in clothing.

They were still swaying in each other's arms, oblivious of the fact it was totally inappropriate for the music and era, and that the only other people present were the musicians. "Thanks for sticking by me today Babe, I couldn't say anything but I knew you were there."

"I will always be there Yankee, I promise." She replied confidently.

Wheeler gave her a grateful look but it was tinged with sadness, "Too bad this is my dream, I'd like so much for that to be true."

Linka smirked, "It is lucky that it is my dream then."

"Reeeaaally?" The American obviously took her statement as a challenge because one second he is giving her a mischievous look and the next they're in a bedroom and he's pushing her back onto a four poster bed, "Still think it's your dream?"

"Definitely," Linka met his gaze with a challenge of her own and when he didn't hesitate, submitted graciously to his kiss.

Wheeler pressed her into the bed, using his weight to trap her there as he continued to assault her mouth. Linka hummed with pleasure, revelling in the taste of him and running her fingers down his chest attempting to free it from the shirt that this time, hadn't just disappeared.

Their lips parted and Wheeler began to trail kisses down her neck and over her chest where the low cut of her dress allowed him access. His hands slid over the smooth lines of her costume but the skill he had displayed in their first encounter seemed to have evaporated and after a while he let out an exasperated sigh. "How the hell do you get into these things?!"

"Why?" She teased, "Do you want to try it on?"

"No, I want to get you out of it." He replied un-phased, sitting back on his haunches to let her sit up.

"That is a relief." Turning so that her back was to him, Linka reached over her head to pull her long golden hair over her shoulders, revealing the laces that were holding her bodice on.

Even as he undid the ties and helped her out of her restrictive clothing, the handsome young man brushed against her at every opportunity, letting her feel his touch getting ever closer to the smooth skin beneath. Finally the last of her protection was removed and Linka found herself once again laying between his legs as he knelt over her, admiring what he had revealed.

"You really are beautiful Babe," He told her, leaning down to pick up where he left off earlier.

This time he was no gentle lover, urging his sweetheart to part with her favours, he took her with the wild passion of a man denied for too long… but there was no drawing back on her side. Whether it was over more quickly because of the violence of the encounter or whether it lasted longer because of their genuine need for each other, Linka couldn't say. When their senses exploded together she had been sure that she couldn't take any more, and equally sure that she didn't want him to stop… either way the scene faded into blackness and a deep sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, Linka was once again back in her room with the sun shining through the windows. Like the first time she'd experienced such a vivid dream there was little evidence of her passion, but this time she could feel his absence.

"Bozhe'moy!" she whispered aloud, just to make sure she was really awake, but the rest of her thought was private. _How can I remember what it feels like when I have never… in my dream we fit so perfectly too… but it is just a dream!_

All the time she was in the bathroom she was reminding herself that it hadn't happened, and that in fact if it ever did happen it would probably be awkward, messy and most likely painful, and then she would never be able to look at Wheeler in the face again. Of course it would be hard enough to look at him at all without thinking about him naked… a line of thought that caused her to forgo wearing her ring in case Ma-Ti picked up on her impure imaginings.

"Morning Linka, sleep well?" Gi asked politely as she entered the kitchen, and when she hesitated, "Is something wrong?"

The Russian shook her head but her eyes filled with tears and Gi was beside her in a moment ready to offer her a hug and lead her to a chair, both of which she declined. "What is it?"

"I am so embarrassed." Linka covered her face with her hands, "Can we go shopping or something? Before the boys get up… anything to avoid them for a while."

"Ok…" Gi looked worried but made haste to collect some money and go with Linka to the Geo-Cruiser. Once they were in the air she said, "Are you going to tell me what this is all about now?"

Linka shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I had a dream."

"A nightmare?" Gi put the autopilot on and turned in her seat, concern on her face. "Something to do with Safe Havens maybe?"

"Nyet… nyet…" The first part of the dream had been but she didn't want to bring up Wheeler's past, it felt like a betrayal somehow. "It started a little oddly, but mostly it was good." She licked her dry lips, "Very good."

A slow smile crept over Gi's lips, "Oh _**that**_ sort of dream."

The way the Asian girl spoke made Linka laugh, a mix of understanding and a conspiratorial anticipation of gossip… suddenly it didn't feel quite so bad.

"Da… it is the second time it has happened." Her face flushed red. "It was not so bad the first time but this morning I am finding it difficult to separate reality and fantasy."

Gi's eyes lit up, "It was _**that**_ good?"

Again her friend's reaction made her chuckle, "Da, it really was." She closed her eyes and leant back in her seat. "I am not afraid in the dreams. It all seems so natural I can be myself and last night we just… let go."

"Who's 'we'?" Her friend asked, getting to the point.

Linka opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the Water Planeteer. "Wheeler."

"Seriously?" Gi squealed, "Oh wow! Linka you have to tell him!"

"Nyet!" Linka was horrified, "And you cannot either, promise me?!"

Gi sighed, "But if you like him, and he's crazy about you, and he **is** Linka…"

The lovely blond smiled shyly, "I do not think the best way to start a meaningful relationship is to tell the other person that you are having hot and steamy dreams about them and cannot stop thinking about them naked."

Her friend giggled, "Ok, you've got me there, no wonder you wanted to get off the island before he woke up."

"Actually it was more Ma-Ti I was afraid of… I know he is not a child any more but I do not think he should be exposed to those sorts of images."

"Good grief Linka, what were you _**doing**_ in those dreams?"

Both girls started laughing then and their good humour lasted the whole day, though Linka could have done without some of Gi's shopping suggestions.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Making her way to the kitchen, Linka put a friendly smile on her face as she was greeted by Kwame, and forced herself to listen as he outlined his plans for his garden. She agreed to help, partly because she really was interested in her friend's project, and partly because she knew it would help distract her.

 _He will not be up for a few hours yet anyway._ The Russian reminded herself.

Gi, Ma-Ti and finally Wheeler, had come to help them with the planting and then they _all_ went for a swim to cool off before lunch and then they _all_ had lunch, and then they _all_ went to play volleyball on the beach… the group togetherness was driving Linka crazy.

She loved spending time with her friends normally, but it had been three days since she'd dreamt of Wheeler and in that time she hadn't once found an excuse to be alone with him, let alone a chance for closeness… and she really needed to.

"It is getting too hot for me," Linka announced suddenly, "I think I will take a shower and do some reading. It is my turn to make dinner too, I will see you all then." She left quickly before the others could raise any objections.

Linka allowed the water to cascade over her, letting the cool caress soothe her nerves.

The violent nature of their dream encounter had only excited her at the time, as every sort of contact with Wheeler did and she hadn't questioned the rightness of their intimacy in the dreams either, it had all been a perfectly natural exploration of their relationship. The problem was, that relationship only existed inside her subconscious and while Linka was sure that their next tryst would be sweet and loving and everything she needed it to be, that hadn't happened yet and she wasn't entirely sure it would.

The Russian needed to be held by her lover, reassured that it meant something more than the physical desire that had bubbled between them for almost seven years, it didn't matter that it wasn't reality, the feelings that caused it were very real.

She sighed and stepped out of the shower no closer to reaching a decision about what she should do. Gi of course thought she should just go ahead and tell him how she felt, sure that he'd be more than happy to pick up where her dreams left off… but Linka was not the type to initiate anything and all the insecurities she had about Wheeler's intentions kept getting in the way.

Once dressed she settled herself on her bed and picked up the novel she had been reading, only to stare blankly at the pages until a knock at the door brought her attention back to the present. "Come in?"

"Hey Babe," Wheeler stepped through the door like a hero from one of her novels, his hair still wet from a shower and his jeans riding low on his hips, chest bare above them. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok? You were a bit quiet this morning."

"I am fine," She lied badly, her voice catching a little as he closed her door and came to sit on the side of her bed.

He watched her put her book on the side and then took her hand, "Seriously Babe, you can tell me anything, you know?"

Linka smiled shyly up at him, "Da I know. But there is nothing really to tell… I did not sleep very well last night, I suppose I am tired."

It wasn't a lie, it just had nothing to do with what had been bothering her, or perhaps it was related but was another symptom rather than the cause.

"And then you had to do hard labour on African soil, you should take a nap!" He was full of concern but she shook her head in amusement at his description of their friend's garden.

"Napping is not really my style Yankee," She gave his hand a squeeze, "And I did not mind the work."

Wheeler looked down at their joined hands, "Still, you need to take care of yourself, there's no sense over-doing it on your day off."

Linka was amazed at how much better she felt just from the brief contact but she still wanted to be held, "Maybe… maybe I could relax enough to sleep a little, if… I were not alone."

The American's eyes opened wide, and his head jerked back up to look at her, causing her to blush slightly. "Are you… you mean me?"

"Unless you need to get back to the others…" Her cheeks flamed a deeper red and she tried to back-pedal, "I should not have said anything, I am sorry."

Wheeler was still regarding her curiously but he shook his head and released her hand, "Don't apologise… here," He stood and then leant back down to lift her gently to the opposite side of the bed before kicking his shoes off and laying down beside her.

The lovely Russian hesitated for a moment and then accepted his invite to tuck herself under his arm and use his shoulder as a pillow. She also wrapped an arm around his waist as she cuddled into his side. Her body was tingling everywhere they touched and her heart was still beating too fast from his unconscious display of strength, but it was a good feeling, and Linka finally began to feel her anxiety ebbing away. Wheeler was rubbing her arm with his thumb, a gentle gesture of affection and comfort that she found very soothing. "Spasiba."

He laughed, "Shouldn't I be the one to say that?"

"Nyet," Linka tilted her head to look up at him, a little bemused, "You are making me feel better, why would you thank me?"

The young man leant down to press a kiss to her forehead, "I'm glad this makes you feel better… I guess I'm not used to you needing me, you're always so strong, it's kinda nice… I like being needed, by you, so thank you, for trusting me."

Linka chewed her bottom lip nervously and when she spoke it barely came out above a whisper, "I am not so strong, I just find it harder to ask for help than to deal with things on my own."

Wheeler's eyes filled with concern once again and his arms tightened around her, " **Is** there something wrong? You're not asking for help, I'm offering, I want to be there for you Babe… I want… it doesn't matter, but let me help?"

Linka's expression had softened while he was speaking and she sounded a little more confident this time, "You **are** helping, there is nothing seriously wrong Yankee, honestly. I have had a few… disturbing, dreams since our encounter with Doctor Blight… not bad, they just felt very real and I…"

"Needed a cuddle?" He suggested seeing her struggle, his cute lopsided grin peeping through.

The warmth in Linka's gaze took his breath away for a moment, "Da, very much." She snuggled back down, "If ever there is something bothering me, this is always something you can do to help."

"You got it Beautiful!" He hugged her to him, he didn't mention his own dreams since he was sure they hadn't been anything like Linka's and he certainly didn't want to ruin the mood, "And don't ever feel embarrassed about asking me for, well, anything. Ok?"

 _Maybe Gi was right after all_ , she mused, "Anything?"

He nodded smartly without any hesitation, "Yep. Anything."

"I will bear that in mind," she promised seriously.

Wheeler grinned and pressed another kiss in her hair, finding her adorable and hoping she wouldn't send him away anytime soon.

"Can you get the oven door please?" Linka asked her American friend, and when he complied, squeezed past him to take their dinner out.

"You know, when I said I'd do anything for you, cooking wasn't exactly what I had on my mind." He told her with a sigh, leaning on the cabinet next to her as she tested the readiness of their meal, and watching her with an attentiveness that made her very self-conscious.

However, since they'd spent the whole afternoon together, talking about nothing whilst curled up on her bed, Linka was fairly sure he didn't mind too much and she gave him a saucy look, "We have to start somewhere, and helping in the kitchen is not a bad way to impress a girl."

"Really?" His interest perked up at her attempt at flirting, and the implication behind it. "So… you wanna do something later? Go for a walk or something I mean… just the two of us… without the others."

Linka bit her bottom lip to stop herself from pointing out the redundancy of his second phrase and concentrated on what he was actually asking. _A date. He means it like a date._

Her hesitation caused the red head to look away, "Guess not huh."

It wasn't a question and though he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, he wasn't very successful. What Linka noticed most though was the lack of surprise, and she quickly turned from the food she was serving up to answer him. "Yankee nyet, do not anticipate me, please?"

Wheeler lifted his gaze back to hers and raised his eyebrows, giving her a chance to respond but clearly expecting to be let down gently.

Before Linka could say anything the others filed in commenting on how good the cooking smelt and she was forced to return to her duties, giving her friend an apologetic look and hoping he wasn't too angry with her.

Wheeler shook his head sadly and went to take his seat.

After trying several times to catch Wheeler's eye through dinner, she sighed and gave up. When they were done he stayed in the kitchen with the other guys while they washed up and then went off with them to play computer games, leaving Linka and Gi to amuse themselves for the evening. The Russian hid her mood in her book and, used to the way her friend became absorbed in a novel, Gi thought nothing of it.

Eventually Kwame and Ma-Ti came to join the girls in the common room, talking of their electronic triumphs and asking if they could put a film on. Having given up flicking the television stations long ago, Gi quickly agreed but won Linka's gratitude by asking the question that had been on her own mind since they entered the room. "What about Wheeler? Doesn't he want to watch something?"

Kwame nodded and the knot in Linka's stomach loosened a little, "He went to the bathroom, he shouldn't be that long."

"Let's pick something before he comes in then, otherwise it will be nothing but violence and gore." Gi squatted down beside their limited video collection and began calling out titles to the others.

A few minutes later, much to Linka's surprise, Wheeler entered with a tray of drinks, which he put on the central coffee table so the others could help themselves. Taking two of the tumblers, he walked over to the settee where the lovely blond was reclining and offered her a glass. "Banana and chocolate milkshake, cold, skimmed milk, and a small amount of vanilla ice-cream, served with a straw."

"My favourite," She acknowledged with a smile, accepting what was clearly a peace offering and moving her legs so that he could sit at the other end of the three-seater, "Spasiba."

Pleased that Linka wasn't annoyed, Wheeler sat down, slouching in the chair and generally making himself comfortable before lifting her legs onto his lap. He didn't even complain when a romantic comedy was put on, though he did show signs of dozing off a little way in.

Distracted by her friend's presence, and the way he rested an arm across her legs and absent-mindedly rubbed her ankle with his thumb, Linka soon gave up trying to read. She pulled her legs free but belied Wheeler's disappointment by moving to lean the other way so that instead of her feet on his lap, he had her head on his shoulder.

Wheeler's focus was on Linka rather than the film as he gradually manoeuvred his arms about her while trying not to draw attention from the others. He then turned sideways so that she found herself once again cuddling into his chest and she nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing into his embrace.

The American pressed several silent kisses in her short hair before laying his cheek against it. _This is way better than a walk on the beach._

The others didn't notice their position until the film finished, by which time they were both laying full length along the sofa and fast asleep. Their friends exchanged glances and quiet chuckles, and then turned off all the electrical appliances and went to their own beds, leaving the young couple in the comfort of each others arms.

* * *

Linka knew she was dreaming as soon as she woke up. Their friends were gone but they were still on the settee in the Planeteers common room and the television was still on, apparently playing the ballroom scene from her last nocturnal encounter. A wicked grin spread across her face as she wondered how much of that night it would play.

"Penny for your thoughts Beautiful." Her favourite American accent whispered into her ear.

"What makes you think my thoughts are worth paying for?" She teased

Wheeler laughed, "The look on your face for one, and I think they might have been worth more than a penny."

She turned her head to look up at him, her expression warm and loving as he brought his lips to meet hers. The kiss was long and deep but as they parted Linka's expression was decidedly playful.

The Russian sat up, pulling out of her lovers arms and before he could object, swung her leg over to sit astride his hips. Her fingers traced the lines of his muscles through his shirt, moving in an unhurried and, Wheeler thought, possessive manner.

"So," He grinned up at her, far more relaxed than he was in real life – for though he always appeared to be joking around there was an underlying tension as if he was ready to defend himself from some unknown enemy — and asked, "Ready for that walk now?"

Linka leant forward over him until he could feel her breath on his lips, "I had a different kind of exercise in mind… unless you are not in the mood?"

His hands had been playing aimlessly over her back but now slid down to her hips to pull her down into contact with him, "What do you think?"

"I would say that you are definitely getting in the mood." She let him pull her t-shirt up over her head and then helped him with his own.

Wheeler didn't attempt to remove the lacy bra he'd revealed right away, instead he sat up, cradling her in his arms and began to work on her neck with his mouth.

Humming with pleasure as he sucked gently on the tender skin of her shoulder, Linka chewed on her bottom lip and tried to concentrate.

"Something wrong Babe?" Wheeler had paused in his ministrations, concerned by her lack of response.

"Nyet, sorry." She gave him brief peck on his lips, "I was trying to make the rest of our clothes go away like they did the first time… it is my dream so I should be able to."

He laughed, "Well maybe the reason you can't is that it's my dream." Their bottom halves were suddenly bare and Linka gasped at the sudden contact of their flesh, though for some reason she still had her bra on."

"Obviously my subconscious wants you to do the undressing." She told him, then fingered the strap of her remaining lingerie. "But you were not very thorough."

"I'm not done with that yet," He told her smugly, "And I promise I intend to be **very** thorough."

She blushed, which she found a ridiculous thing to do in her own dream, and forced herself to speak through her suddenly dry lips, "What would you like me to do while you're being so thorough?"

He grinned. "Enjoy it!"

"Bozhe' moy," she gasped after a few moments, "I hope the others have gone to bed… and you too, I am not at all sure I do not react in my sleep."

He laughed, "I hope **I** don't react in my sleep Babe, 'cos we're not done yet."

Linka peppered his shoulder with kisses, "I hope it is like this for us in real life or I may not want to wake up."

"God, I hope you feel that way for real," He made her lift her head so that he could kiss her properly, his tongue taking time to explore its new home. When the need for air forced them apart he'd added, "I don't know what I'd do if you decided you didn't want me."

"I will not! I do want you, I need…" His ministrations caused her words to end in a sound that Wheeler couldn't describe, but would never cease to strive for since it travelled through his blood like lightening, setting him aflame.

Linka's brain shut down then as Wheeler began to define 'thorough' and she was submerged in a world of pure sensation.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again for the reviews, I'm glad you're liking this. It's all written, I just need the time to proof and post which hasn't been easy to come by this week!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

"I love you." Wheeler gave his dream girlfriend a tender kiss.

Linka smiled up at him, "Say that when I am awake and I will believe you."

"What makes you think you're not awake?" he teased. "I'm pretty sure what I just did was hard to sleep through."

"Mmm." The Russian smiled letting her pleasure at the memory show, and then sighed, "But it is a dream nonetheless. If I were awake I would have some clothes on and be missing you." She looked into his eyes, "And needing a cuddle."

Realisation dawned, " **That's** what that was about?" She nodded, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Oh da!" Linka laughed, "I can just imagine your reaction to, 'Yankee I've been having some very naughty dreams about you, would you mind giving me a hug so that I know it is not just physical?'"

"I'd give you a hug." He told her but he was laughing, knowing she had a point. "Tell you what, how about I give you a cuddle every morning just to be on the safe side?"

Linka smiled, "I would like it very much, though of course telling **you** that is pointless since you are just a dream induced manifestation of my desire."

"Is that what I am?" The pitch of his voice dropped a notch as he whispered against her ear, "I think I like that. In fact I think I'd like to manifest your desire again, right now."

Linka's eyes opened wide, "Do… do you think this is normal Yankee? Wanting you so badly I mean... and so often."

He pulled back to look at her, "Boy are you asking the wrong guy… this is my idea of heaven."

She laughed and stretched her limbs giving him a tantalising view, "Okay, well since tonight seems to be about submitting to my subconscious desires, do with me as you will."

He gave her a curious look despite the open invitation, "And if I'm right and it's my dream and you're a figment of my imagination?"

Linka laughed, "Then I will still do anything you want and enjoy every second of it."

Wheeler grinned, "I want you in every possible way."

"Then pick one," She told him. "Or I might get impatient."

"You're magnificent, you know that?" He raised her gently, encouraging her to kneel on the sofa seat with her upper body over the back. It was a comfortable height for her and she rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes as he began to run his hands up and down her sides, to help her relax. "I love how comfortable you are with me."

"I am not too… forward?" She asked, sighing softly as his hand moved to her inner thigh. "I am much more how I am in my head, in my dreams I think."

Wheeler leant down to place a kiss on her shoulder, "I think you're perfect either way. I love it when I can make you blush, when you get all shy and snuggle into me like it's something daring. And I love it when you're feeling open and comfortable, ready to laugh and take what you want… or like now when you're willing to give yourself freely and trust me to give you pleasure."

Linka shuddered, enjoying the skill with which he played her body until she needed him as desperately as she had before. His lips began to tease the back of her neck and when he spoke, in a voice that betrayed his own desire, against her skin it made her spine tingle. "Move with me."

It took her a little while to find a natural movement in her current position but with her partners help she managed and the young couple moved together, pushing each other towards fulfilment.

They cried out in unison when the moment arrived with Wheeler doing his best to prolong it, then they were collapsing back on to the settee and into a warm and satisfied embrace that would bring a peaceful night's sleep.

* * *

The steady rise and fall of Wheeler's chest was very relaxing. Linka felt like she'd had a whole night's sleep but she figured that since she was still dreaming, it couldn't have been that long. The American moaned in his sleep and snuggled closer making her smile, and she reached up to press a kiss to his neck. One, and then another, and another as she made her way along his throat until he caught her mouth with his own.

 _It just keeps getting better_ , she thought briefly, before becoming too absorbed in what she was doing to think clearly.

Wheeler pulled her tightly against him kissing her deeply and, since their legs were already tangled together, raised his knee to press against her centre as he turned her more onto her back.

Linka sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in place and returning the pressure on his leg to let him know she liked him there. It did occur to her that they were both dressed again but only as a source of irritation and since her mouth wasn't free to ask him to do something about it, she found the place where his t-shirt was always un-tucked and ran her hands up inside it.

"God you feel good!" He blurted out when they finally broke for air, and she laughed, tilting her head to give him more room as he made for her neck, "So do you Yankee."

His hands had managed to pull her top free from her shorts, and he too was exploring the bare skin beneath. A gentle thumb began to rub her through her lacy bra and she hummed softly, "You know what I think we should do next?"

Wheeler pressed his lips against her ear so that the vibration of his lowered voice made her shiver, "I'm open to suggestions?"

"The beach." She arched her back pushing herself into his cupped hand and bent her head to begin working on his neck.

He sounded uncertain for moment, "You're not suggesting a swim or a run or something are you?"

"That was not the first thing on my mind, nyet." Linka replied sardonically.

"Just checking. Outside huh? Cool, but it might have to wait for next time I'm not sure I can make it that far…" He demonstrated by moving down slightly and pressing against her.

Linka smirked, "Subtle. Can you not just move us there? And ditch our clothing while you are about it?"

His grin was just as wicked as hers, "Guess I'm not the only one who can't wait huh?"

"If that is your way of asking if I am ready," she replied boldly, "Maybe you should just check for yourself."

He covered her lips with his own, needing an outlet for his passion, while accepting her invitation by trailing the fingers of one hand up the inside of her thigh and slipping them into the leg of her shorts until they found the thin lacy covering. He rubbed her through the fabric, increasing the heat she produced as she squirmed involuntarily at his touch.

Something was different. Linka wasn't sure what it was but as he found his way under her second layer of clothing she wondered why it suddenly felt so overwhelming.

"Yankee," She murmured against his lips, unsure herself whether it was a plea for him to stop or encouragement to continue. In any case he silenced her by licking her bottom lip and pushing his tongue back inside her mouth to flick against hers.

"Are they not awake yet?" Kwame's voice outside the common room made the two young lovers freeze.

Gi giggled in response, "I haven't checked but I don't think so, Linka is normally at breakfast before me."

"I will go and wake them…" The rest of his sentence was lost in panic as they sought to disentangle themselves and tidy their appearance before it was too late.

At the last minute, Wheeler dived back onto the settee, taking a startled Linka back in his arms and hissing, "Sleep."

Catching on, Linka closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious though her body was anything but relaxed and her mind was reeling. _I am not asleep! This is not a dream! And we almost… bozhe moy! I cannot believe what I let him do… worse, what I_ _ **asked**_ _him to do! What must he be thinking of me? ...but he knew, about the dreams, didn't he?_

She tried to replay the conversation they'd had but Kwame was there now, calling for them to wake up and Wheeler was overacting his part as usual, though she also aware that he was trying to hide his aroused state. _He could not have known about my fantasies, it is not possible, but now he definitely does know how I feel… I am completely at his mercy._

Fortunately for Linka, while Kwame noted her distress he thought it was due to being found sleeping in Wheeler's arms, and while he was there, her partner could not ask any awkward questions.

"Planeteer Alert." Gaia's voice provided yet another distraction.

Freeing herself from Wheeler's embrace, Linka mumbled something about taking a shower before the alert and made a sudden dash for her cabin.

* * *

Wheeler tried several times to speak to the young blond but she had deliberately avoided him on the geo-cruiser, sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to Gi, and then hissing, 'Not here!' when they alighted. She was acting as if she was very annoyed with him, which he was used to, but he knew that part of her behaviour stemmed from genuine embarrassment at letting her feelings show, at least he hoped that was all it was.

 _She said about taking her to the beach… she thought it was part of the dream… didn't she?_ He worried. _Maybe she just got caught up in the moment, waking up together like that, and I'm reading too much into it…_

He'd wanted to pair up with her to investigate Plunder's operation, but she'd made it very clear that wasn't going to happen and had ended up going off with Ma-Ti instead. Not feeling like talking to the other two, Wheeler encouraged them to partner each other insisting that he would be fine alone, and sensing his mood they agreed, though Kwame frowned over it and told him to be careful more times than was strictly necessary.

After a couple of hours Wheeler made his way back to the area they had designated their camp, and found Kwame and Gi looking worried.

"Wheeler!" Gi exclaimed and continued in a rush, "Are we glad to see you! We were all supposed to be back an hour ago and there was no sign of any of you and we can't contact Ma-Ti!"

"What?" The red head was immediately concerned, "You mean he and Linka are missing?"

Kwame lay a calming hand on his shoulder, "They are probably just delayed as you were. Did you find anything? Our own search was fruitless."

Wheeler clearly wanted to continue discussing their absent friends but he answered anyway, "Yeah, well, I came across some abandoned warehouses, they all looked legit. There were a few empty houses too, I guess maybe they've been cleared out for something."

He looked from one to the other, "Maybe we should try calling Ma-Ti again, then if that doesn't work we can go the way they headed."

The others agreed to calling the Heart Planeteer again but when there was no answer, refused to follow the second part of the suggestion. "I am sorry my friend but it is already getting dark, we would not find them and it might be dangerous. It is better to wait until morning, we should put up the camp and get some sleep, then we can start out at first light.

" **Are you kidding me?!** " Wheeler yelled " **Leave them out there? What if they've been hurt? Or captured?** "

"Wheeler you need to sleep, you won't be any use to them tomorrow if you don't get some rest." Gi gave him a sympathetic look, sure that he was beating himself up over it, especially since he and Linka weren't on the best of terms before she disappeared.

"How can you think I'd sleep when God knows what could be happening to them!" he began, and then repeated the word as if he didn't know what it meant. "Sleep?... Sleep… dreaming!" He exclaimed suddenly, "You're right, what I need right now is to sleep," _and I hope like hell she's sleeping too!_

His friends looked at him a little oddly and were even more surprised when he declined dinner, that was rare for Wheeler no matter what the circumstances, but they knew that his feelings for Linka ran deeply and that Ma-Ti was probably his closest friend besides, so they didn't say anything. Despite his determination to have an early night though, it was still some time before Wheeler managed to force himself to relax and drift off.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks again for all the reviews, it's great to get such a good response!

The song and artist Linka mentions in this chapter are real, and in fact the singer is one of my favourites.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

When Wheeler's eyes opened again it was dark but gradually grew lighter revealing a stone floor that stopped about a foot away as it rose into a wall.

"Yankee?" Linka's voice sounded uncertain and just a little bit afraid.

Releasing the breath he'd been metaphorically holding since his arrival back at camp, Wheeler pushed himself to his feet to look around. "Yeah Babe, it's me."

In the few seconds he had before she launched herself into his arms he saw that they were in what looked like a jail cell, with stone walls and metal bars for a door.

Wheeler held her tightly against him, not speaking until she calmed down enough to look up at him. "I am sorry for the way I reacted this morning."

"Oh hey, Babe, that doesn't matter now." He spoke softly and kissed her forehead. "I'm just glad you're ok… er, you are okay aren't you? They haven't hurt you?"

Linka smiled, "Da, I am fine. Bleak caught us snooping in Plunder's office and locked us up down here, but he just wanted us out of the way. Ma-Ti is in the cell opposite." She looked into the blackness beyond her door and her insecurities seemed to return. "I am not sure, but I do not think Bleak intends to come back, so if you do not find us... I wish this were not a dream Yankee!"

"It's not… at least, not entirely." He shook his head as she looked back at him, "I don't get it exactly but it's real somehow. I **know** we had the same dream last night. Now I need you to tell me where you are so that I can come get you."

"Which would be perfect if you were not a figment of my imagination." She reached up to place a kiss on his lips, "I am glad you are here though, even as a dream."

Sighing heavily Wheeler said, "Humor me ok? Tell me where you are and then I'll prove it's really me by rescuing you."

Linka chuckled and gave a shrug. "We followed the trail to a small settlement. It took us nearly the full hour but Ma-Ti said that when the time came he would call Kwame to let him know that we would be late, and I was in no hurry to get back." She blushed a little as she said that but continued anyway. "The people we could see looked like the sort of men that would work for Plunder so we sneaked a little closer and after a little while saw him leave his office."

"Yeah but where **are** you?" The American asked impatiently.

"I do not know exactly, Wheeler. Bleak took our rings at gunpoint and made us get in the back of a van. He then drove for, I would guess, ten minutes. When we got out we were by some ruins and he forced us down some old stone steps and into here… a dungeon I suppose."

Wheeler gave her a hug, "That's brilliant Babe, we'll find you in no time, I gotta go tell the others…"

"Nyet!" She really looked alarmed and it made him hesitate. "Please Yankee? Do not leave me… even if you are real you cannot find me in the dark and I… I do not want to be here alone."

"Ok." He nodded slowly and pulled her back against him, "I won't leave you, but first thing in the morning I'm coming to find you."

She squeezed him back, "Spasiba… I hope very much that that is true."

"It is." Wheeler kissed her head again. "I've been thinking about it all day and I reckon it's got something to do with us being hooked up to Blight's machine."

Linka nodded slowly as she considered his words, "Da, the dreams started just after that, you might be correct… if we are really sharing them somehow."

"Will you be ok if they are real?" He asked and she knew he was referring to her reaction to their actions that morning.

The Russian looked up to meet his eyes, "I will be ok if your feelings for me are real..."

It wasn't exactly a question but he answered anyway, "Of course they are! Babe, whatever is going on here, you and me, that's more than just sex. Even if we didn't do anything about it before that crazy bitch's experiment, there's always been… something, between us, right?"

Linka smiled and nodded, "Can we discuss this somewhere more comfortable? I mean it is still a dream and I do not wish to be reminded of where I am."

"The beach?" He asked with his usual grin but she shook her head.

"I think I have gone off that idea," She told him, "Just pick anywhere for now."

He thought for a moment and then told her to close her eyes. When she complied Wheeler leant down to press his lips against hers, and the walls began to dissolve.

When they parted they were standing at the top of a cliff overlooking a vast forest and beside them was a very stylish blue Camaro with silver stripes on the bonnet. Wheeler opened the passenger door and waited for Linka to climb inside before closing it and heading for the driver's seat. She waited until he had finished fiddling with the radio, and had found a station playing old love songs, to ask, "What is this exactly?"

"Sunset." He indicated out of the windscreen where the lowering orb was beginning to colour the sky orange and red, highlighting the wispy clouds that still hung over the landscape. He then slid an arm around her shoulders.

Linka moved so that she could lean against him. "It is very beautiful. Is this what you used to do then? Drive your girlfriends out here?"

Wheeler grinned as he detected a slight hint of jealousy in her voice, "Nooo, I don't even know where this is, I saw it in a movie, and I certainly couldn't afford a car like this one… or any car for that matter." He pressed his lips to her temple. "I don't think I ever tried to do anything romantic either, the odd movie maybe… my love life was mostly a quick grope at a party or, well, a bit more than a grope when Trish's parents were out, but definitely nothing like the dreams we've been having."

"And that is good, da?" She asked, trying not to appear anxious but conscious that, if it really was Wheeler and not just the Yankee of her sub-conscious, he had a great deal more experience than she did. "You would not prefer it to be… prefer **me** to be… to act differently."

"You're perfect," He blurted out, "This is perfect… I don't want to be that guy anymore, I don't want it to all mean nothing…"

Linka reached over him to take his free hand in hers and weave their fingers together. "It means everything. To be with someone I can trust, someone I can just be myself with, I wish it could be like this for real."

"It can! It will be!" Wheeler pulled her closer and pressed a kiss in her hair before resting his head back against hers, "You'll see Babe, you just have to give me a chance."

"I want to," she replied quietly, "But it is not that easy for me to take such a risk."

The American gripped her a little tighter, "There's no risk, this is me, this is how it would be. You can trust me!"

"I will try Yankee, I promise. If I could just be sure that I am not dreaming all this..."

"I'll tell you, the minute I find you." He assured her quickly.

Alarmed she pulled away far enough to look up at him. "Not in front of the others! Gi knows I was having dreams about you... I would not be able to face her."

"Then how do I explain how I know where you are?"

"I do not know, make something up! Please Yankee? I am not ready for the others to know about this, I am not even sure if I am ready to know about this..."

She was getting upset and he couldn't stand that so he pulled her back to him and said comfortingly, "Ok ok, I'll think of something."

"Spasiba." She hugged him gratefully and snuggled back down against him.

After a few minutes Wheeler spoke again. "How about giving me a password then?"

"A password?" The Russian repeated him, not understanding his meaning. "What sort of password?"

"Something there's no chance of me saying by accident." She still looked confused, "Something I can say in front of the others so you'll know this is for real."

"Oh!" She laughed, and then thought for a few moments before saying, "How about 'The North'?"

"North?" he asked sounding sceptical.

" **The** North." Linka corrected, "It is a line of a song that has been in my head lately. 'The North. The Sun.'"

In her head she continued through the words that made her think it appropriate for Wheeler and their liaisons, ' _The Flame. The Fire. The Gateway to the Soul's Desire.'_

Wheeler turned up his nose and though she was still watching the sunset she could hear the distaste in his voice, "Skyrunner?"

"Nyet, actually. Wendy Rule." She rolled her eyes, knowing that he didn't really think badly of their singer friend but instead struggled to control his jealousy.

"Oh, ok. 'The North. The Sun.'" He repeated, "Got it."

He kissed her hair once more and then settled down to watch the sun sink slowly below the tree line.

* * *

The darkness didn't last long as the moon soon replaced the sun, shining with a gentle radiance that was reflected on the surface of the ocean below them.

"… Yankee?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"There was no water when the sun went down."

The American hesitated before responding, "I know, but it looks good though doesn't it? The moonlight I mean… it wouldn't have been the same over trees."

Linka laughed, genuinely amused by her partner's attempts at a romantic setting, "Things are never dull when you are around Yankee, I will give you that."

She looked up into his eyes, her own full of an unguarded affection which made him smile, "There is not much room in here."

Wheeler grinned, knowing exactly what she was thinking but pretending not to, "Why, what do you need room for?"

"Nothing, I guess," she told him, resting her head back against his shoulder.

Chuckling, Wheeler gently retrieved his arm, putting her back into her own seat as he leant over to adjust it, first moving it back to give her more room in the foot well and then tilting the back down so that it lowered to rest on the back seat. He wasn't sure if it was actually designed to go that far down, but it was after all, a dream. "Better?"

The Russian turned to survey the rest of the car, "Not really. It is not going to be very comfortable."

"There's always the hood," He shrugged, "Or the roof."

She rolled her eyes, "Very romantic."

Wheeler sighed "The car will accommodate us Beautiful, it's a dream, remember. Wait there." That last was said as he opened his door and climbed out, shutting it behind him.

Linka watched as he walked around the bonnet and opened the door on her side, preventing her from getting out by leaning in and claiming her lips. While they were kissing he somehow managed to manoeuvre himself inside so that he was kneeling between her feet, he even managed to close the door.

"Yankee, what are you doing?" She gasped as they came up for air. There seemed to be more room than there was before and she guessed that Wheeler was right and that the car would alter depending on their needs, though even if it had been a real vehicle and they'd been forced to make do with its original dimensions, somehow they would have made it work.

"You'll see," He replied smugly, "Close your eyes and lay back."

The Wind Planeteer gave him a pleased smile and did as she was told, not really sure what he was going to do to her but trusting him to make it enjoyable for both of them.

She felt Wheeler undo her shorts and lifted herself so that he could pull them down over her legs, which he did, along with her underwear. The feel of the seat fabric against her skin made her blush and she opened her eyes to look up out of the window, needing to reassure herself that there was no one around.

The American had gently lifted her feet to remove her clothing but instead of replacing the second on the floor, he now raised it higher and placed a kiss to the inside of her ankle. Linka gasped and looked down at him only to receive a wicked grin and a reminder to keep her eyes closed.

She obeyed and felt a shiver run down her spine as he continued to press his lips to the inside of her leg, making his way up to her knee. His warm hands rubbed the outside of her slender limbs, teasing and reassuring her at the same time.

When he reached a point high on her thigh he began to suck gently on the skin with the evident intention of leaving a mark. Linka whimpered softly at the intimacy of the gesture, though her infinitely practical mind was telling her that if he did that for real she would not be able to go swimming, or even wear shorts in case the others saw the evidence of their relationship.

To prolong the torture, when he finished what he was doing, instead of continuing on his journey, he returned to start again at her other ankle, repeating his earlier actions until there was only one more place to go.

"Ready?" he teased and as her response was to hiss something in Russian, added, "I'll take that as a yes!"

He was expecting more expletives as he continued but there was no sound or movement from her at all. "Are you ok with this?"

She forced herself to answer, though she sounded breathless and it even appeared as if she had been holding her breath. "Do not stop… I…"

He chuckled and resumed his exploration, relieving her of the necessity of continuing the conversation, though other than a sharp gasp, she still seemed intent on not reacting. This was so different from the way she'd reacted during their first few encounters that he began to worry. "Babe you need to relax, let yourself go."

"I do not know how." She confessed miserably, her cheeks growing red.

He looked up at her, "What do you mean? You haven't had any trouble before. If you don't like this we can stop?"

Linka groaned, "It is not that I do not like it exactly… it is just so one sided, I feel like I am on display. I am not sure I can explain, but it is different when we are both…" she waved a hand airily as she tried to think of the words. "I am not sure what I am supposed to do."

Wheeler smiled, love in his eyes and his voice soft as he responded. "Of course you're on display, but only to me. I told you I wanted you in every way, well this way is different sure, but we're still both participating. I want to do this for you, I want you to enjoy it and I think you will if you give it a chance. You just need to stop holding back Babe, just like every other time, let your body do what it needs to do, trust me and go with it."

"I do trust you." She told him, "And you can do whatever you want – even though it is a little embarrassing – but I need to be able to touch you too, or at least have something to hold on to, I cannot just lie here."

"I wasn't expecting you to just lie there, that was kinda my point. And you can hold on to anything you like… except the emergency brake." He grinned saucily at her and leant down to kiss her stomach.

"And let," another kiss a little lower,

"Me make," lower still and this time he left his lips close to her skin as spoke,

"You scream." Even though she'd been expecting it he caught her unawares and she cried out. It wasn't a scream but it was a definite reaction.

Wheeler was relentless, revelling in her every response until he finally pushed her over the edge, his satisfaction complete as she let out an earth shattering cry. Finally he pressed a tender kiss on her belly as if to offer reassurance that it was an act of love. "Thank you."

Linka took a breath still trying to calm herself, "I should definitely be the one saying thank you this time Yankee!"

He laughed, "I'm glad you liked it in the end, but I was thanking you for allowing me so much control over you, I know it's not easy for you."

"It did not feel like control," She confided shyly, shifting herself into a more demure position and leaning forward to kiss his head. "It felt like trust."

He rose up on his knees to catch her mouth with his and kissed her deeply, a surge of triumph washing over him as she melted into his arms.

When he felt that she had sufficiently recovered, the American disengaged and pushed her back so that he could somewhat awkwardly climb into the driver's seat, hitting his head on the roof of the car as well as accidentally sounding the horn in the process. She began to giggle at his efforts and he stuck his tongue out at her making her laugh harder, but he didn't want to open the door and make her uncomfortable again so he persisted until he made it and was able to fall back into the chair.

"Oh Yankee." Linka was still laughing, and shaking her head affectionately.

"Yeah yeah," He replied, dismissing her laughter but obviously equally amused. He stripped his t-shirt off and threw it over the back and then manoeuvred himself until his jeans and underpants joined them. Like Linka his shoes and socks had disappeared, leaving him barefoot.

Linka felt it necessary to point out the obvious, "You could have just made our clothes go away."

"Well I could…" Wheeler grinned, and his next words made her blush, "But I could tell you enjoyed watching."

He reached out for her hand then and tugged it, encouraging her to climb over the console to join him. Linka allowed him to pull her so far, and then took back her hand so that she could steady herself as she clambered over into the driver's seat, far more gracefully than he had, placing her feet carefully in the foot wells and resting her hands either side of him as she bent over her lover. "Now what?"

"Straddle me." He told her, reaching out to steady her with his hands on her hips, and then guide her down.

Linka looked dubious but as she prepared to squeeze her knee between his leg and the door, the car seemed to grow sideways, making the seat wider and giving her room to position herself against him.

"Ok?" Wheeler asked, his arms slipping around to hold her in place.

"Da," She smiled.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Linka woke trembling. She was curled up on the floor of her cold dark cell, alone except for the low whimpering sounds Ma-Ti made in his sleep.

She considered calling out to wake him but thought better of it, what comfort could she offer after all, except that she had dreamed of rescue.

 _He will come._ She thought, sitting up and stretching her cold and aching limbs out in front of her. _Even if it was just a dream, Wheeler will not give up until he finds us, it is just a matter of time._

The possibility that it had been just a dream was not one Linka really wanted to consider, but with nothing else to do it was pretty much all she could think of. It wasn't the physical stuff… or not just the physical stuff anyway. It was the idea that she had someone there whenever she needed him. A warm and loving presence in her life who was ready to support her, to face her fears with her, or simply be there to share things with, whether they were good or bad.

 _He has always been that way_ , she reminded herself. _The dreams have done nothing but give us a safe environment in which to work things out. Assuming they are real and not part of my fevered imagination… Nyet, they have to be real! I cannot give up what we have or all that we_ could _have…_

By the time her team mate woke, the sun had begun to creep down through the cracks into their underground prison and although it wasn't much, just enough to see a little, it did give some comfort to the two prisoners.

"They would have started out at first light." The Russian predicted, continuing matter-of-factly, "Assuming they walk to where we were captured, and then have to make a search of the warehouses before looking for other structures in the vicinity, I cannot see them finding us much before dark."

Ma-Ti sighed, "We will be lucky if they are able to find us at all. Our best hope is if they are captured too and brought here so that we can all escape together."

"We have already tried!" Linka exclaimed, a little annoyed by his reasoning. "If _we_ cannot get out without our rings, what makes you think the others could?"

"I would just feel better if we were all together," he replied quietly.

Linka disagreed. "Well I feel better knowing that he... they, are out there looking for us."

"Yes, of course." She could hear his smile, "If I am going to be stuck anywhere it is better to be stuck with _**either** _ you or Wheeler."

Linka wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head on them. "Neither of us would give up on _**any**_ of our friends, that is true."

He chuckled. "While there is hope yes, but when hope is past, I think you would still not give up on each other."

Linka was silent for a few moments as she considered his words. Finally she replied, so softly he almost didn't hear her, "Da." She swallowed hard and added, "We are connected." Knowing as she did so that she didn't just mean what Blight had done to them.

There was no reply and the Russian looked up, peering through the darkness. "Ma-Ti?"

A shuddering breath answered followed by a hacking cough, and then finally, "I am sorry, it is cold. I cannot stop shivering."

It was damp as well and the Wind Planeteer began to have serious concerns for her companion's health. He wasn't nearly as used to colder climates as she was, then too, her dreams had tricked her body into producing extra heat. "Do not worry Ma-Ti, they will find us soon."

* * *

It was taking too long.

Wheeler had got up as soon as he was awake to run a search of the area on Linka's laptop. Fortunately she had left it in the geo-cruiser. Unfortunately, there were a lot of archaeological sites in the vicinity and not a great deal of information on any of them.

He'd narrowed it down to three when the others came to join him, asking curiously what he was doing.

"Ah, just looking for places of interest... you know, somewhere there might be something going on... Maybe." Wheeler swallowed nervously, he hadn't really had a chance to come up with a decent cover story as to why he knew where to look and he was worried that his friends would see right through him, because then Linka would be mad.

Gi peered over his shoulder and screwed up her nose, "I don't know Wheeler, I don't think ruins are of much interest to eco-villains. They're not big on history."

He was actually ready for that argument however and grinned smugly, "You don't think they'd be interested in a large abandoned hole in the ground?" Pointing at the sites he'd picked, he continued. "These two had large cellars, but this one is the closest to Plun... Er the path Linka and Ma-Ti took. It doesn't say much about it but there was a castle there so it probably had dungeons or something."

He was aware of his friends giving him strange looks and the American couldn't say he blamed them, he wasn't exactly known for doing research.

Kwame spoke seriously but Wheeler had the impression he was amused. "So you think they might be dumping waste or something in these underground facilities? That is good work Wheeler."

The fire planeteer went a little red, "Yeah well, they'd be good places to keep prisoners too, right? I mean the others haven't come back and we haven't heard from them so..."

"Makes sense, let's go." Gi nodded.

If Wheeler wondered why they were going along with his suggestion without querying it he didn't say so, he was just glad they could finally get moving. Comforting Linka in his dreams was all very well but more than anything just then, he needed to know that she was safe which meant he wouldn't be happy until she was tucked up tightly in his arms.

Gi insisted, as the most experienced pilot, that she be allowed to fly the 'cruiser and though it made her American friend edgy, he agreed. Since there was relatively no cover nearer the ground, they rose high into the air, which also gave them an advantage in surveying the area.

"There's some sort of settlement ahead, look." Gi pointed into the distance, "It's along the road, I bet the others would have headed there."

Wheeler tensed, "Let's check out the ruins first okay?... Uh, I have a gut feeling."

The Asian looked dubious, but Kwame nodded saying it would not take them long to check the sites if they were empty, and she shrugged and plotted the course.

"I am still not sure we should not have gone on foot though, if we are spotted we could endanger our friends." Kwame understood the other's desire for speed, he hadn't liked postponing their search until the morning either, but he was concerned that they were rushing in without knowing the full picture.

Wheeler however _had_ been thinking ahead, which he did far more than they ever gave him credit for. "Coming in on foot didn't help Ma-Ti and Linka, and since Plunder has them, he already knows we're coming. The 'cruiser gives us speed **and** a get-away vehicle."

"Interesting choice of words for one of the good guys," The Asian girl teased, "Have you planned something like this before?"

Not in the mood to joke, Wheeler glared at the back of her head, "Ha ha. God knows what could be happening to your best friend right now and you're making lame jokes."

Stung by what was a mostly unfair shot, Gi retorted, "Hey you're right, we switched roles, when did that happen?!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Kwame sighed, "We are all worried about Linka and Ma-Ti. We must work together to find them, not turn on each other."

His two team-mates lapsed into a sulky silence but neither tried to contradict him and they were soon coming down to land at the site Wheeler had chosen.

Fifteen minutes later they were back in the air and the American was close to panicking, "I was sure she'd be there, it was the right distance and everything, it made the most sense… maybe we missed them, we should go back and…"

Kwame shook his head, "They were not there, we will try the next area you located, I am sure we will find them. If not we will find Plunder and make him tell us where they are."

"Damn right we will." Wheeler looked positively dangerous and he felt it too. In that moment he believed he could do just about anything to rescue their friends. At the back of his mind though he was worried that what he had experienced really had been just a dream.

 _What if they need rescuing immediately and I'm leading us on a wild goose chase…_ his gut clenched with fear, _I'd never forgive myself… but it was real, I know it was real! I_ have _to believe it…_

The sun had reached its zenith and gone on across the sky before they arrived at the last of Wheeler's choices. Like the first one, the second had turned up empty but it was a more sprawling site and had taken them far longer to search it than they had intended to spend.

Then too, Kwame had insisted they ate a little of their supplies, though the fire planeteer had simply refused and told them they could eat while they were moving... the argument had cost them time but Wheeler had won it in the end by threatening to leave them behind.

He was glad of the chance to take the controls while the others had their lunch, at least he felt like he was doing something. Wheeler hadn't eaten anything himself though, just the thought of it made him feel sick, he couldn't get it out of his head that they were running out of time.

* * *

" **Linka!** " There was barely a pause before the cry was echoed by another, **"Ma-Ti!"**

The Russian girl jumped at the sound of her name as it was shrieked from somewhere above, and she gave a little sob of relief. "Ma-Ti, they have found us. Ma-Ti? Ma-Ti!"

Terrified when she received no answer, Linka began to call for assistance, **"Wheeler! Down here… hurry! Yankee?!"**

" _Linka?_ " His voice came again, now at a near normal level but closer as he descended the steps at a run, heedless of the darkness.

The relief in her voice was evident and she spoke rapidly, but now Wheeler was close she felt much stronger and her concern was not for herself. "Yankee, you have to get Ma-Ti out, he has caught a chill and now he has stopped answering. Do not worry about me, see to him, _please_."

"It's okay Babe, don't worry. We'll get him." If he was being totally honest, leaving Linka trapped, even for a few more minutes, was the last thing he wanted to do. Wheeler cared a great deal for his friends though, and Ma-Ti was like a brother to him so if he was suffering while Linka was relatively safe, he had to come first.

"Fire." At first his ring just illuminated the area, allowing him to see the freshly installed doors and bars enclosing his two friends. "Stand back."

Linka guessed correctly that he was addressing the other two Planeteers as he trained his ring on the lock of Ma-Ti's cell and again called on his power. By this time Gi and Kwame had got their torches working and as soon as the door was opened they hurried inside to help their companion.

"He's burning up." Gi placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and the youngest Planeteer let out a soft moan. "We have to get him to a doctor!"

Kwame nodded and knelt to lift him, "I can manage. Gi, light the way. Wheeler get Linka and follow us as quickly as you can."

"You bet." Wheeler turned to the other door and went to work. "Won't be a minute Babe."

The other's had disappeared up the steps into the daylight so as soon as the door opened Linka rushed to follow them, surprising her friend who had been visualising quite another reunion.

"Babe wait", he caught her up at the old stone staircase and grabbed her wrist to make her turn around, then released it immediately, becoming a little self-conscious in the face of her apparent indifference. "Er..."

"Yankee, come on, Ma-Ti..."

"I know, I just... Are you ok?"

"Da, of course." She turned again to mount the stairs and he followed on helplessly behind her.

"You're not still angry over yesterday morning are you?"

"Nyet..." For a moment she had to think about what he was talking about, it felt so long ago. And then her heart dropped into her stomach, _If he is still worrying about that, then he does not remember the dream..._

They reached the top of the steps and Linka found herself blinking in the sunlight as she tried to get her eyes to adjust. As Linka walked towards the edge of the ruins, beside a partially gone high stone wall that mostly concealed her and her companion from view, she could see through the gaps that Kwame and Gi had just reached the geo-cruiser with their burden.

Behind her, Wheeler saw it too and took the opportunity to stop her again, this time by blurting out their pass-phrase. "The North. The Sun!"

"What?" Linka paused but didn't turn around, and her heart leapt as he repeated the words.

"Er... That doesn't mean anything to you? Like... Maybe you heard them before... in a dream?"

The Russian's lips curled into a smile but she quickly curbed her reaction, hiding her relief and happiness. Now that she knew for sure that everything was as it should be, she found that she couldn't resist the urge to tease him just a bit. Turning around with a carefully schooled neutral expression, "It is the line of a song I like..."

 **"Wheeler! Linka! Is everything ok? We need to get moving!"** Kwame called out and Linka immediately realised she'd made a mistake.

 **"We're coming!"** The American's face had fallen, confusion and misery at war across his features, making Linka feel even worse as he stepped forward to pass her.

With no more time to think, the beautiful young woman took her future happiness into her own hands. One step barred his path, but his surprise didn't even have time to register before she raised her lips to his, one arm slipping around his waist as the other hand reached up to hold the back of his head in place.

Tentative at first, the kiss deepened almost immediately, expressive of the desperate need they both felt to validate all that they had professed in their dreams.

Wheeler's arms tightened around her for a moment, giving some relief to his feelings, but then she was pulling away again.

"I remember everything," She assured him softly, taking his hand and beginning to lead him towards their craft, "We will have to discuss it later though…"

He gave her hand a squeeze and increased their pace, "In our dreams?"

Linka cast him a saucy look, "Nyet Yankee, before that! We will never get around to _talking_ then."

Wheeler entered the 'cruiser behind her, still laughing quietly as he took the blanket Kwame was holding to wrap it around her shoulders.

He wanted desperately to hold her and though he didn't know it, she felt much the same, but they needed to get buckled in so that they could get going… he had a part of his answer though, it was real and Linka wasn't just going to pretend that there was nothing happening between them.

Ma-Ti was shivering violently in his seat, Kwame was fussing over him but he had at least regained consciousness, though it was clear he had a fever and was not entirely coherent.

"I found the nearest hospital," Gi announced, handing the laptop to Kwame who was to act as her co-pilot. "Hold on tight, we'll be there in no time!"

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews, you've kept me smiling today so I'm going to try to return the favour!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Wheeler paced the corridor outside the examination room where Linka was being checked over. Kwame had accompanied Ma-Ti to help answer the doctor's questions, and after a while Gi had gone to look for some hot drinks for them all, so he had nothing to distract him.

His beautiful Russian had kept assuring them all that she was fine, but he would feel happier hearing it from a doctor, even though it meant even more time apart… at least that was what he'd thought when they'd arrived, now he was worried that there _was_ something wrong. _What's taking so long?_

Finally the door opened and the wind planeteer stepped out, followed by the lady doctor that had been assigned to her. The medical officer held up a hand, forestalling his questions. "Your girlfriend is fine, a little dehydrated but that's to be expected. She needs a hot bath, a good meal – nothing too rich – and a peaceful night's rest."

"Thanks Doc," Wheeler grinned, guessing Linka had warned the doctor he would be waiting and liking the way she had referred to her patient as his girlfriend... and the fact that her patient hadn't corrected her. He put his arm around the Russian and pulled her close, "I'll see that she gets all that."

Linka thanked the doctor as well and they walked back towards the waiting room together. Wheeler picked one of the uncomfortable looking plastic chairs and sat, pulling her down on his lap and wrapping both his arms and his coat around her as she burrowed into his chest and lay her head on his shoulder.

They didn't speak for a while, just grateful for the other's presence, but finally Linka pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck and whispered, "Thank you for rescuing us."

"There's no need to thank me Babe," He nuzzled her head affectionately and spoke softly, "It's what we do. Besides, what would I do without you, huh?"

"I feel the same…" She had begun to unconsciously trace patterns on his back with her fingers but she hit a ticklish spot and he squirmed making her giggle, "Sorry."

Wheeler kissed her temple, and then her cheek, and when she didn't pull away, her lips. Linka closed her eyes responded as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do.

"This is better than the dreams," She murmured against his lips when they parted for air.

"Yeah," He kissed her again, savouring the softness of her mouth and the way she moved against him. This time when the kiss ended she snuggled back into him and he leant his head against hers. "Once Gi comes back I'll take you to a hotel and you can get that bath and the meal."

She shook her head, "We cannot go until we know how Ma-Ti is doing. I will be fine."

"I know, I guess I was kinda hoping we could be alone for a while," he admitted, sighing softly, "Talk, like you said… about _us_."

Linka smiled and would have assured him that 'us' was exactly what she wanted, but Gi returned just then with a tray of hot drinks and a couple of bottles of water.

The water planeteer actually hesitated when she saw how her friends were positioned, wondering if she should leave them alone. The drinks however, were for them and she figured that Linka needed water more than privacy.

"The coffee is pretty bad but it's hot, and it's definitely better than the tea." She announced, pretending not to notice how close they were and was pleasantly surprised that Linka didn't do more than sit up to take her drink.

They both thanked their friend and Wheeler relaxed again when he realised that his fair burden wasn't going to move from the protection of his arms. "We were just saying that we'll need to find a hotel for the night, Linka can't spend another night out in the open, even in a tent… doctor's orders."

Gi nodded in agreement as she watched the Russian sip her drink, "Ma-Ti too."

"You think they'll release him?" Wheeler asked, proving that he hadn't entirely forgotten their young friend. "I was assuming he'd need to stay here tonight."

The Asian girl looked troubled, "I suppose so… I was just hoping it looked worse than it was."

"I am sure he will be fine," Linka put in quickly, though it was clear she was worried too. When her drink was finished, Linka leant back against her companion again, clearly feeling the effects of her captivity.

"Maybe you two should go ahead and get us some rooms?" Gi said kindly, "You look as if you're ready to fall asleep."

Again the Russian refused to leave until they had news of Ma-Ti, "Besides, without him we cannot keep in touch, it is better if we all stay together." Wheeler hugged her and Gi tried to hide her grin at the way they were acting, but Linka noticed and grinned back, she was feeling very content.

* * *

Wheeler had been right about them keeping Ma-Ti in for observation, though they'd been able to speak to him once the medical team had finished with him, and he was feeling much better.

Though they had a small budget authorised by their governments, they had to be careful not to stretch it too far, and in any case there were not many options in the way of hotels in the area. They managed to find a clean and relatively cheap travel hotel that still had a couple of rooms free, and because they had en-suite bathrooms it meant Linka could soak until the heat reached her bones, or at least that was what she told them she was going to do.

The other three sat in the adjoining room and planned what they were going to order for dinner. Wheeler wasn't entirely happy with the sleeping arrangements because the two rooms with twin beds meant there would be absolutely no privacy for the two of them to talk and despite her change in behaviour he still really wanted to hear her say that they were a couple… assuming vows of undying love were unrealistic this stage.

When the food arrived, Gi went to call Linka and she came to join them a few minutes later dressed in her pyjama's with a towel around her hair. Their meal had been laid out over the end of one of the beds buffet style, with Gi sitting up by the pillows and Kwame in a chair next to it. Wheeler was lounging on the other bed with a full plate but he sat up when she entered, his eyes brightening at the sight of her.

Linka smiled at him and filled a plate for herself, choosing to sit cross legged on the end of the bed her red-headed companion was occupying. Close, but not close enough for Wheeler's liking and he couldn't help worrying that she was pulling away again.

"Are you warm enough, Babe?"

"Da, it is fine." She looked at Kwame, "Do we have a plan to get our rings back from Plunder?"

The African shook his head, "I would like to hear exactly what happened first, if you are feeling up to it?"

She nodded and began to explain as they ate, describing the layout of the facility they had seen and trying to work out what was going on there.

Wheeler was consciously trying to be professional instead of possessive and paranoid but his relief was off the scale when, after finishing her meal and going in the other room briefly to finish drying her hair, Linka returned and re-positioned herself between his legs so that she could lay back against him.

She did it unconsciously, her need to be close to him taking over her tired mind, and this time she didn't notice her friend's surprised glances. The American didn't notice either, he was too taken up with making sure she was comfortable and her presence in general, but he did catch on around the time their surprise turned to amusement and then he smirked just a bit.

Linka fell asleep in his arms some time later, and whilst he hated to let her go, he didn't want to wake her up arguing with the others about it, so when Gi suggested they all get some sleep he asked her to turn back the covers on Linka's bed and carried her to the other room, tucking her in and pressing a tender kiss on her lips.

Gi raised her eyebrows at the gesture but wished him goodnight without further comment, for which he was grateful since he couldn't yet justify it openly.

* * *

Despite his eagerness to join his beautiful friend in their dream world, going to sleep had not been easy for Wheeler and he spoke his first thought before even opening his eyes. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Linka, who had been pressing feather like kisses over his torso, paused to look up at him with a puzzled smile, "Waiting? I have just got here?"

"Really?" It was Wheeler's turn to be surprised, "Cos you've been asleep a while, I even put you to bed."

The Russian's expression turned apprehensive, "With you?"

"No," He didn't sound very happy as he continued, "Would it have been a problem? It's not like I'd do anything unless you were awake."

"I know that!" Linka assured him, "We were with the others, that is all."

Wheeler frowned, "I thought they might have something to say about it so I didn't even suggest it, but I kinda thought you'd like waking up with me… assuming you actually want to be with me when you're conscious."

Linka's eyes opened wide, "I thought I had made that clear!"

"I guess," He replied sheepishly, "I mean you've been a bit more affectionate than usual… at lot more actually, but all you've really said when you're awake was that you remember the dreams, and well, you've just been through a traumatic event. It could mean anything or nothing."

The wind planeteer sighed and shook her head, saying softly, "It means everything."

Cuddling up against him she relaxed as his arms enfolded her. Linka was sure she had been more open about her feelings than he seemed to think but she also knew that she had given him enough reasons in the past to doubt her, "I will try to be a more open, Yankee, I promise."

"No!" He tightened his arms around her and kissed her head, "You don't need to try to be anything Babe, I'm just being paranoid."

"I have spent too long hiding my feelings." Linka replied, shaking her head. "I felt terrible this morning, and it was not just being in that dungeon, I needed you to be there…"

"Hey," Wheeler brushed away the moisture suddenly spilling down the sides of her cheeks, "Babe I'm sorry, I got to you as fast as could!"

The lovely Russian smiled through her tears and placed a finger to his lips, "I know you did, do not feel bad, I did not mean it like that… I just wanted you to know that I need you. I wake up needing you, I go to sleep needing you. I do not like drawing attention to myself where my feelings are concerned but I was not trying to hide them from you."

Wheeler held her against him securely and smiled down at her, "So you won't mind if I give you a hug in the morning?"

She gave him a warm look that sparkled in her eyes and dried up her tears, "It will be just what I need."

They kissed for a long time, giving and receiving comfort, though it was at the back of both their minds that they were in separate beds, in separate rooms.

"Can we go home?" Linka asked after a while, "I know it will be just another fantasy until we get everything cleared up here, but I want to be in my own room tonight, the way it should have been."

"Sure." There was something in Wheeler's voice that his girlfriend couldn't identify but she didn't get a chance to query it as he stood up, pulling her with him.

Linka gasped and grabbed onto him to steady herself as they suddenly found themselves standing outside her cabin door.

"Sorry." Wheeler gave her a guilty look, "I guess I should have given you some warning."

She shrugged, reaching for her door handle and stepped inside, putting on the light and moving towards her bed before she realized the American wasn't following her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No! No…" He stepped forward, still not crossing the threshold, "Just… did you want me to er… I mean, are you ready to include me in this?"

Linka raised an eyebrow, "In what exactly?" She looked around her room, it looked the same as normal. "What do you think goes on in here?"

Wheeler laughed and leant a shoulder against the door jam. "I _meant_ , that a girl's room is personal, private, like a part of you. Everything else we've done has been kind of impersonal and I know it's only a dream but are you sure you're ready to let me in?" He looked down at the floor, "I don't want to rush things, even here."

When she didn't answer he snuck a peek back up at her, fearing the worst and his eyes opened wide at the sight before him. Not only was Linka smiling, there was so much love in her look that she practically glowed. It was hard for him to focus on her face though since she was now wearing a short pink night dress that gathered beneath her breasts and fell to mid-thigh with only thin straps over her shoulders. The material wasn't entirely see-through but with the moon shining through the window behind her, it didn't leave a lot to the imagination.

Linka giggled at the way he gulped and held out her hand, encouraging him to join her. The red-head pushed himself away from the door frame, closing the door behind him and took her hand, holding it out and away so that he could continue to admire her. "You're getting the hang of using your imagination huh?"

"You think so?" She turned to give him the 360 degree view, lifting their joined hands for him to twirl her as if they were dancing.

"Oh yeah," He pulled her close and slipped his arms around her waist.

The lovely Russian put her arms up around her boyfriend's neck and placed a brief kiss on his lips, "You are as much a part of me as this room is and you mean so much more, you will always be welcome here. Awake or asleep."

Wheeler grinned and bent his head to capture her lips again, gently teasing them with his tongue until they parted to allow him entry. Everything about Linka was soft and enticing, she felt just the way she had in his arms earlier in the evening, only now she had more than comfort and warmth on her mind.

Gentle fingers trailed down his bare chest to rest on his belt, working to free him from his jeans… he wasn't sure when his t-shirt had disappeared, probably at the same time as Linka's clothes, but he loved that she was taking control.

Moving briefly away from his embrace, the Russian pulled the covers back on her bed and then reached out to pull him down with her, laying down beside him and pulling the covers up around them. "I want to be made love to." She told him with a kiss, stretching her arms back up around his neck, her eyes smiling.

Wheeler smiled back, his look reflecting hers and completely unguarded. Slowly he leant down to begin pressing kisses to her neck, teasing the tender spots he'd already discovered and searching out more.

Linka closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing and letting herself enjoy his ministrations. Other than involuntary motions made by her body in response to the things he was doing, the Russian lay still, and it became something of a game for Wheeler to find things that would make her react, until she finally started laughing and grabbing his hand, pulled him down on top of her.

"What? You didn't like that?" He teased, returning his lips to her neck.

"I like everything you do," She confided, stroking his hair and waiting for him to look at her again. When he did she lifted her lips to his, deepening it when he let her and pressing herself against him.

Wheeler he pulled back just far enough so that he could watch her expression. Passion and love, trust and anticipation were all there in her features, with just a hint of nervousness and embarrassment in the way she bit her lower lip.

Linka, unconscious of her own reactions, was also watching her partner. His eyes worshiped her, not just physically but with a touch of awe as if he couldn't believe she was really his. He found amusement in her reactions but she knew he wasn't laughing _**at**_ her, he loved seeing her happy and more especially, being the one to give her pleasure.

No matter what form their love making took, neither of them had any doubts when they were together, they were completely open with each other and everything felt right. Of course they both wished that could carry over into their waking hours and they were determined to work on it until it did.

Slowly and deliberately, they built their passion until it resulted in a crescendo of pleasure that took their breaths away.

Wheeler pulled her close after they parted, telling her that he loved her and that it would always be like that for them. Linka held him tightly in return, murmuring agreement with all that he said but after she had recovered a little, asked him more plainly if he thought it would really be like that when they finally made love for real.

"You bet Babe!" He pressed several kisses into her hair, "We were made for each other."

She smiled and snuggled closer, "Da. I love you Yankee moy."

In a warm cocoon of contentment they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Linka smiled and stretched, reaching out for her companion, only to find yet again that she was alone. Shivering with a cold that had very little to do with the temperature of the room, the wind planeteer retreated back beneath her blankets.

"You're awake," Gi's voice proclaimed cheerfully, as she exited the bathroom, "I was just wondering if I should wake you up but it seemed unkind after all you went through yesterday, only…"

The Russian sighed and sat up but didn't bother to get out of bed, "Only we have to get our rings back and sort out whatever mess Plunder and Bleak are making."

"Yeah, if we can." Gi sat down on her own bed next to Linka, "He seems to find a lot of legal loopholes these days. Are you ok?"

"Da, why?" The blond blinked, surprised at her friend's sudden change of subject.

Gi tilted her head to the side, regarding her companion with concern, "You're trembling, maybe you should get checked out at the hospital again when we pick Ma-Ti up, you might have caught a chill."

Linka shook her head, and blushing, slid back down under the covers. "It is not that." And when Gi raised her eyebrows enquiringly, "It is the dreams… and waking up alone."

The Asian smiled and settled down into what her friend recognized as 'gossip mode'. "Well it's hardly surprising you dreamt about him last night, you fell asleep in his arms and then when he carried you in here, he kissed you goodnight. On the lips."

Flushing deeper, Linka shrugged. Trying to keep her promise to Wheeler and not conceal their relationship any longer, she said, "We talked… a little. Yesterday. We have decided that we should be involved with each other."

Gi grinned, "You don't have to be embarrassed Linka, you're not doing anything wrong."

"I know." The Russian shifted uncomfortably. "I am just not sure how to… I am not used to letting my feelings show, and when I do it bothers me and when I do not it bothers him. But I have promised to try harder."

"But you do _**want**_ to be with him, right?" Gi looked at her intently, forcing another blush and an embarrassed nod from her friend. Laughing, the water planeteer shrugged, "So don't worry about it, just do what _**you**_ want to do and let the rest of us snigger in the background."

Linka rolled her eyes, but she was laughing, "Thanks!"

"Oh come on Linka, we only tease you because it's so obvious you're perfect for each other. We're happy for you." Gi told her not unkindly, "If we were silent and grave about the whole thing, _**then**_ you should worry."

"I know." Linka smiled, feeling a bit better.

Gi shifted back onto her bed to sit cross legged, "I'm just glad the two of you made up, Wheeler was miserable that first day, and then you went missing which I thought was going to drive him insane. Honestly Linka, if I'd known how much it would upset you, I wouldn't have let Kwame wake you up."

The lovely Russian groaned and slid a little further down into the bed, as well as pulling her pillow over her face, "Bozhe' moy. Gi, that was not Kwame, we were already awake!"

"You were?" Gi strained to hear the muffled voice for a moment and then got up to pull the pillow away from other girl, sitting on her bed beside her. "What was it about then?"

Linka grabbed her pillow back and hugged it against her as if for protection, "I… I woke up, and did not know that I was not dreaming."

Gi was confused for only a moment, then her eyes grew wide and her voice rose with excitement, "Oh my God, what did you do?"

"Shhh!" Linka glared, casting a look at the closed door between the rooms before continuing in a hushed tone, "We were both half asleep but," She licked her lips nervously, "Let us just say that I did not leave him in any doubt as to how I was feeling, but when I realized that it was real, I…"

"Panicked and ran?" Gi teased softly.

"Da."

The pretty Asian smiled, "Why don't you go next door and make it up to him?"

Linka gasped making her friend laugh, "I don't mean _**do**_ anything – somehow I don't think Kwame would appreciate that – I just meant cuddle up for a while. You obviously need to, and I'm sure it would go a long way to settling some of Wheeler's worries."

The wind planeteer hesitated for what seemed like a long while. It was clear that she wanted to follow Gi's suggestion but it seemed for several moments that she lacked the courage. Finally she gave a decisive nod and pushed the covers back, scrambling to her feet and making for the door before she could change her mind.

Gi grinned and headed back towards the bathroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

Linka peered into the boy's darkened room, only realising then that Gi had opened their curtains. She could hear the sound of a shower running in the bathroom and didn't doubt that it was Kwame, since Wheeler was never up first.

Closing the door behind her, the Russian carefully made her way around the room to the bed she and Wheeler had been sitting on the night before. As she expected, the American was sprawled across the hotel bed, with the covers in disarray, making it look very untidy.

The young woman paused, a slow smile spreading over her face as she regarded her boyfriend in the dim light. There was only goodness in his features, and a vulnerability that he usually masked, making her want to protect him. Linka pulled back the covers far enough to slip in beside him and tidied them as best she could as she settled next to him. As soon as she rested her head on his arm, Wheeler turned to wrap himself around her.

"Linka," He kissed the crook of her neck, making her chuckle.

 _Gi was right,_ she thought, unable to keep the happiness from her face, _this is exactly what I needed._ He moved his head back to the pillow and she was able to keep studying him _. He has matured… I have not really noticed the changes, seeing him every day, but he does look older. It suits him, he is… hot._ Linka smiled at the word she had learned from Gi – and never consciously used out loud – but couldn't help thinking how appropriate it was for her firebug.

The Russian snuggled into him, letting his presence drive away the jitters she'd been experiencing until she felt completely calm.

The water in the bathroom shut off and the door opened.

Linka pressed herself closer to Wheeler and held her breath, hoping Kwame wouldn't notice her in the dim light, especially as she was mostly shielded from his side of the room by her boyfriend's body.

"Time to wake up Wheeler," The African announced.

"Yeah yeah," Wheeler mumbled in his sleep, making Linka bite her bottom lip in amusement.

Kwame moved around the room, presumably gathering his things though Linka didn't dare look, she just hoped he had something on in case he discovered her. "I mean it Wheeler, I will be another ten minutes at the most… do you hear me? We cannot hang around today."

"I'm awake OK!" Wheeler groaned, and started to move, only to discover that he had company. His eyebrows rose and his face transformed into a picture of amusement as she signalled for him not to say anything, "You er, said ten minutes, right?"

"Yes, I expect the girls are already up."

Wheeler laughed, still gazing down at the beautiful girl in his arms "That's what _you_ think. Ow!"

Kwame paused on the entrance to their ensuite, "Pardon?"

"Nothing." The American replied ruefully, "Take your time."

When the door closed, Wheeler leant in to place a tender kiss on his companion's lips. "Good morning Beautiful."

"Good morning." She kissed him back, closing her eyes and relaxing into him as their tongues began to dance.

It was both familiar and yet new and exciting, each sensation making their shared dream experiences into mere shadows, though they knew that, like before, it would only enhance the next dream. Their hands too began to trace the contours of the other's body, comparing their imaginings with reality, though by tacit agreement they kept the more intimate discoveries for later… possibly when they could do something about them.

Linka shivered with pleasure as her partner's hand found its way under her top but she broke their kiss to whisper, "How long do we have left?"

"I don't know," Wheeler sighed, "If you're gonna keep checking though, maybe we should just wait until we're home." Seeing her guilt he gave her a quick kiss, "I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you're obviously not comfortable with."

"I am…"

She looked genuinely puzzled and it made him smile. "I mean you're worried about getting caught by Kwame. I can't tell you how happy I am that you came in here like this, it means a lot to me, but I don't need you to do something that's going to make you feel bad later."

The wind planeteer smiled in return, "I was expecting to be caught Yankee, Gi knows where I am anyway."

"Really?" He looked incredibly pleased and she nodded happily in return, before reminding him he was wasting time.

Chuckling, Wheeler began to explore the tender spots on her neck, his hands once more aiming for her breasts, while Linka ran her fingers through his still thin layer of hair and down over his back.

His teeth grazed a particular place on her neckline that he always made a beeline for and she felt a spark travel straight to her core. "Yes or no?"

"You _know_ I like it." Linka complained, "You are trying to torture me, da?"

He laughed, loving her response, but actually serious, "Yeah I know, but this isn't a dream, it's gonna leave a mark where it'll show."

"Are you sure it is _**me**_ that is worried about being found out Yankee?" she teased, grateful for his thoughtfulness but needing to reassure him.

"Oh well in that case..." He deliberately made her squeal, both by carrying out his offer and by simultaneously finding the ticklish place on her side.

Linka squirmed beneath him, forcing herself to keep silent after her initial outburst and having caught his hand in her own to stop it teasing, wrapped one leg around his, pushing herself against him as he continued to work on her with his mouth.

When he was satisfied with the mark he'd left, he looked up into her eyes and placed a brief kiss on her lips.

Linka smiled but said apologetically, "Do not ask me to return the gesture yet Lyubov, I am not sure I could face the others if I did. I know that is silly but..."

"No... it's not." He replied quietly, moving their joined hands so that he could prop himself up on his elbow while his free hand came up to cup her cheek. "I get it. You need to control what people know about you, at least the personal stuff. But that means that there's a part of you that only I get to see, and I'm good with that. More than good, cos' it's important to me that you trust me."

"I do." She replied simply, her eyes saying more.

Wheeler gazed down at her, their position unchanging as they silently acknowledged the connection that had always been there between them, long before Blight's experiment.

"I love you." He said at last, and then laughed at the mix of surprise and awe that registered on her face. "You knew that, I've told you that before."

"Da but we had just…" she blushed, "and besides, it was in a dream… that does not count."

He kissed her tenderly, "So you didn't mean it when you said it last night? It was only a dream, and we had definitely ' _just'_ , so I guess it didn't count, huh?"

Linka's lips curled up at the corners, in no doubt that he was playing with her. "Guess not."

"So where does that leave us?" He made as if to sit up but she stopped him, pulling him back down until their lips were almost touching.

"About here?" she kissed him with all the skill he had taught her.

"Hmm… I dunno, I'm not sure your heart was in it." Wheeler's eyes danced as he read in hers the answer to his challenge.

As they moved back towards each other, the bathroom door opened again and Linka gasped, pulling the blanket over their heads, though Wheeler carried on as if he hadn't noticed and it took only a few seconds for his girlfriend to melt into his embrace, forgetting everything else.

Kwame moved around the other side of Wheeler's bed and threw the curtains open, before turning and doing the same with the American's bed covers. "Really Wheeler, you aren't a child…"

There was a few moments of stunned silence as the young couple disengaged from each other and sat gazing up at their team leader. Then Linka disentangled herself from the rest of the bed clothes, and her Yankee, and ran for her room without saying a word.

Wheeler pulled the covers back over his lap, and the growing tent in his boxers. "Smooth Kwame."

The African began to laugh, that deep throaty chuckle he had when he found something really funny.

* * *

"You two decent yet?" Wheeler called through the adjoining door and after a quick glance at Linka, who was putting the finishing touches to her make-up, Gi opened it.

The Asian's eyes were twinkling with amusement and she was met with an answering gleam from her red-headed team mate as he said, "Kwame's going to take our bags down to the 'cruiser, he thought you might like to join him?"

This was such an obvious ploy to keep the Earth Planeteer out of Linka's way for a little longer that the Russian blushed, but refused to look up from what she was doing.

Gi laughed, "Sure Wheeler. We'll meet you both downstairs for breakfast. Ten minutes ok?"

When the couple agreed she grabbed her rucksack and went into the next room, closing the door behind her.

Wheeler watched Linka for a minute or so in silence, while she checked her appearance and then started packing away her things, before he moved up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Hey."

Stopping what she was doing, his girlfriend straightened up and leant back against him, covering his arms with her own, "Hey."

The American turned her towards him gently and then pulled her back in his arms, "You doing ok?"

"Other than dying from embarrassment you mean?" She smiled, "Da, fine."

Wheeler looked sad as he responded, "Am I pushing you too hard?"

"What are you talking about?" Linka reached up to cup his face in her hands, "It was all my own idea… well actually, technically it was Gi's idea, but I wanted to be with you." She reached up to press a light kiss to his lips, "I still want to be with you."

"Good to know," her gave her a brief kiss and then hugged her tight.

Linka returned the embrace and sighed, "Do you think we will ever get more than ten minutes alone?"

He laughed, "God I hope so!"

She laughed with him and some of the tension left her body, "Me too"

"You gonna be okay with Kwame?" Wheeler asked after a while and Linka pulled back just far enough so that she could look up at him.

"Stop worrying about me Yankee. I will burn with embarrassment a hundred times over before I get used to… to being so public about my feelings. But I _**will**_ get used to it, I promise." She gave him a squeeze, "I do not want us to have to hide from our friends."

He dropped a brief kiss to her mouth but said, "I don't want you to make yourself miserable over this. Honestly, I'd rather sneak around if it,"

She silenced him by reaching up to claim his lips, immediately brushing her tongue over his lower lip to demand entry. Wheeler was taken aback but not slow to catch on, and certainly not reluctant, and it was several minutes before they could speak again.

Linka was beaming at him as they parted and though she tried to sound severe, it was clear she was teasing, "I am going to try this one more time and I expect you to listen, are you listening?"

He nodded, his expression cowed but his eyes burning with passion.

"I want to be with you. I do not want us to be all over each other when we are not alone but I want to be able to acknowledge our relationship openly and I need you to let me deal with my own insecurities in my own way. I do not want you second guessing what is and what is not alright, I want you to be yourself. If I think you are getting carried away, I _**will**_ tell you and if I act in any way that makes you uncomfortable I expect you to tell me too, whatever it is." Her expression softened and she became more serious, "It is the only way this is going to work Yankee, for both of us."

Wheeler smiled and brushed a loose strand of hair back from her temple before resting his palm tenderly against her cheek, "I know. You're right, and you're not the only one who's going to have to deal with their own insecurities to make this work. It's just, when I see you hurting, I want to help. I want to put my arms around you and make it all go away."

"Then help." She told him, "If you want to hold me, then hold me, and do not let go. Or ignore my reaction completely and carry on as if nothing is wrong, but do not make _**yourself**_ miserable wondering if whatever you do will make it worse, it will not. Fretting about it and trying to distance yourself from me so that you do not embarrass me, _**that**_ will make it worse."

"Got it." He said with a quiet chuckle.

The lovely Russian smiled, "Then we had better get down to breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us and Ma-Ti will be waiting."

"Yep," He gave her a quick peck on the lips and released her so that she could finish collecting her things and check the room for anything that might have been left behind.

Wheeler insisted on carrying her bag down to their craft for her, which drew a protest that she was neither sick nor a child, but he was being stubborn and she gave in.

"Yankee," She stopped him as he reached for the door handle and she could tell that he thought she was going to continue their disagreement, but she had something else in mind. "I love you. I am sorry I did not say it earlier but we were interrupted and I,"

He'd dropped her bag to gather her back up in his arms and kiss her more passionately than he had yet done in the waking world, his heart doing a little dance of triumph both for her words and the way she moulded herself to his body, welcoming his embrace.

When the couple finally arrived at the hotel's restaurant, their friends had nearly finished their meals so they ordered quickly, busying themselves with toast and coffee so that there was no immediate opportunity to speak. Once they were finally settled, Kwame started to talk about their plan of action again, giving Linka the breathing room she needed to calm herself although she wasn't really comfortable again until they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the delay, it took a little longer to proof than I anticipated. We're near the end now though.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Ma-Ti was very pleased to see the other Planeteers and though both Kwame and Gi began hinting about their friends' new relationship he declined to comment. In fact he would wait until Linka wasn't around to tease the American because even without his ring, he was sensitive to other people's feelings and he knew that although Linka was trying her best to look comfortable with Wheeler's arm around her, she would not be happy if he called attention to it.

"I think it would be best if Ma-Ti remained in the Geo-Cruiser." Kwame announced as they made their way to Plunder's installation.

They had already made a stop at the local records office to work out what it was the eco-villain was producing, and had discovered that not only had he not obtained the proper permits to manufacture anything at all, he would not have received them if he'd tried because the facility he was using had been abandoned several years before and had been declared unsafe.

"I am fine," the youngest Planeteer declared. "And you might need me to locate our rings, I can sort of sense mine even when I am not wearing it. His team looked dubious but when he reminded them that they were not to do anything anyway until the authorities arrived, they relented.

Despite having the law behind them, they still had not anticipated things going smoothly but both Bleak and his boss were taken into custody quickly and with a minimum of fuss.

"He'll be out in no time." Wheeler guessed pessimistically, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulling her back against him. "He probably pays his lawyer a mint."

Linka didn't object to the contact but she was anything but relaxed as she stood there, fiddling with her newly recovered ring. "It should not be that easy for them, we have to make a statement about Bleak locking us up, and the hospital can verify that for us."

The red-head shrugged, "Plunder will just cut him loose and leave him to rot then, he only cares about his own hide."

"The worst thing was the poor people working for him." Gi said sounding a little tearful.

The African came up beside her and nodded in agreement. "They were desperate... How do you tell people who are willing to work under those conditions that they are better off now that they have no job... They will not thank us for this."

A general gloom settled over the party as they prepared to head to the police station.

* * *

Gaia welcomed her Planeteers back with a warm smile, and some information that she hoped would relieve their heavy hearts, "I have some good news for you all. One of the local manufacturer's was brought in to dispose of the goods Plunder's work force were producing and he was so impressed with their work he has decided to buy the factory and renovate it. He will give all of the displaced workers real jobs."

The young people cheered with genuine relief and Linka turned to hug her boyfriend, for once completely unselfconscious as they celebrated. Once they'd calmed down the Spirit of the Earth smiled, but added sadly, "I'm afraid you were right about Plunder though, he is already out on bail and his sentence isn't likely to be much… and his lawyer is already working on getting Bleak out, though that will be harder."

Wheeler shrugged and gave Linka a squeeze at his side, "You win some, you lose some. The main thing is that innocent people don't suffer more than they have to."

"Especially because of us," Gi put in and the others nodded in agreement.

It seemed that Gaia was going to dismiss them but Ma-Ti put a question forward that brought colour to the Wind Planeteer's cheeks, "What I would like to know is how Wheeler found us so quickly, without getting it out of Bleak with violence, I was sure the others would not find us?"

"That is a good question. Wheeler?" Gaia looked amused making the young couple wonder if she already knew the answer.

The American shifted uncomfortably, "Lucky guess?"

Linka tightened her arm at his waist and said, "It is okay Yankee… we should tell them."

"You sure?" His attention was directed solely at her, concern showing on his features, but she nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, telling him to go ahead.

Wheeler took a breath and looked back at the others, who were now really curious. "Linka told me where they were."

Kwame frowned, "I do not see how that could have been possible."

Linka answered him quietly, "We are not sure but we think it has something to do with Doctor Blight's experiment… we… we seem to be sharing our dreams."

"That is why Wheeler was suddenly so intent on going to bed?" The African asked not sure if it explained everything or whether it should be disbelieved, but they nodded.

"Linka didn't know where Bleak had taken them but she had given me enough clues to do a little searching," Wheeler continued, "Which is why you found me actually doing some research… but though I was pretty sure it was real… well we weren't a hundred percent certain until we found them."

He didn't say it but it was obvious that he'd been worried about whether his actions had been part of a fantasy and was disturbed by what the consequences could have been. Linka hugged him close again, "But it was real and it all worked out for the best."

Gi had been silent until now but the gears had obviously been turning in her head, "These dreams you've been sharing…" She met Linka's eyes, "They wouldn't happen to be the ones you told me about would they?"

The lovely Russian turned bright red, "Da."

"Ah." Gi was trying very hard not to laugh.

Wheeler grinned at her, "Yeah, that's why I wasn't allowed to tell you how I knew where to look. The dreams are lucid, like, we are _**completely**_ in control of our own actions, right Babe?"

Linka sighed, giving in to the inevitable teasing and subsequent embarrassment, "Da."

Kwame and Ma-Ti had been exchanging glances for the last couple of minutes and the Earth Planeteer nearly made Gi choke when he finally asked, "What are the dreams usually about?"

The Fire Planeteer burst out laughing followed by Gi and Gaia, and even Linka found herself giving in to the amusement, in fact it was she who answered, "They are not about anything Kwame, they are dreams. You have to understand that when I told Gi about them I had no idea that Wheeler and I were sharing the same dream, I assumed they were completely private."

Looking from one to the other, the two boys still looked confused and it made Wheeler roll his eyes, "Sheesh guys, if you found yourself in control of a dream where you had the girl you love to yourself, what would _**you**_ do?"

Their cheeks darkened but Kwame said, "What you or I would do is not in question Wheeler, Linka said she thought it was her own dream, however if she wishes for it to remain private I will respect that."

In defiance of everything she had professed Linka seemed to find Kwame's stance irritating, and said indignantly, "Bozhe'moy! Why should I be less likely to think like that than anybody else? Have you forgotten this morning? In the dreams Wheeler and I were alone and for once there was nobody to interrupt us, we did not sit around talking about the environment."

The silence that followed her speech was deafening and as Linka looked at the expressions on her friend's faces the reality of what she'd said sunk in. She groaned and hid her face in Wheeler's shoulder. The American laughed and wrapped his other arm around her too, holding her close. "It's ok Babe. They're gonna be really sorry when they go to bed tonight and can't stop themselves imagining what we might be getting up to in our dreams."

"Is that supposed to help?" She looked up at him in horror.

Kwame coughed, "No, he is right Linka, we will be scarred for life if we continue this conversation. I suggest we concentrate on making dinner, unless Gaia has any more need of us?"

The spirit laughed and shook her head, "You're all free to enjoy your evening, however you may choose to spend it."

Since that last was directed at the couple it drew another groan, this time from all of her Planeteers and she continued to chuckle as they filed out.

* * *

As their friends had dropped the subject of their relationship, even though everything was out in the open, Linka found it much easier to relax in front of them than she'd imagined, even finding herself able to respond to some of Wheeler's continuing displays of affection.

After cleaning up and changing, the Planeteers had settled down to dinner and a movie, falling into their usual comfortable banter and ignoring the way the new couple had curled up on the sofa in the comfort of each other's arms.

Finally, Linka suggested that they go for a walk and of course Wheeler agreed. They wished the others goodnight saying they would probably go straight to their beds when they got back and left hand in hand. As they approached the door of Linka's cabin however, the beautiful Russian slowed and pulled him towards it.

"I thought you wanted a romantic walk along the beach?" Wheeler teased.

Linka raised an eyebrow, her eyes dancing with amusement. "We can do that instead if you want?"

Her boyfriend laughed and reached past her to open the door with a casual, "Nah."

Wheeler followed her inside and shut the door behind them, leaning back against it as he watched her take off her jacket and put it over her chair. The handsome red-head could sense her nervousness despite her good humour and it moved him to say, "We don't have to, you know that right? I mean if it feels like it's too soon or anything, we could just go to sleep and pick up where we left off in the dream."

Smiling at his offer, Linka sat down on the side of her bed and shook her head. "After one of our dreams, waking up alone together, we will do it without thinking. I would rather we were both aware of... that is, I mean we should think about what we are doing… _this_ time, because it is real... Um, I know our relationship is already real in our minds but, I need my body to catch up."

"I get it." He spoke softly, pushing himself away from the door to sit beside her on the bed and brush gentle fingers over her cheek. "We'll take it slow."

He followed this by leaning down to bring their lips together in a tender embrace that sent a rush of warmth through her body. Linka sighed in contentment and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. "It is a shame we have to get undressed the long way."

Her lover chuckled and began to slowly pull her t-shirt from her shorts, "I dunno Babe, I kinda get a kick outta taking your clothes off."

She grinned in response, "Anything to please my Yankee."

"Oh yeah?" and when she nodded, "Lay back."

Linka did as she was told, kicking off her shoes and stretching out along the length of the bed. Wheeler rose when she moved but then stood looking down at her without speaking. "Yankee?"

He smiled, "Just letting it all sink in, you're breathtaking you know?" he sat beside her and gently pushed her top up, making her skin tingle as his hand travelled over the smooth skin of her bare stomach. "It seems incredible to me that this is real and not a dream."

"Da." Her eyes were full of love as she rested her hand over his.

He leant down to capture her lips, feeling his body respond to the small sigh that escaped her as she parted them to allow him to deepen the kiss. His tongue teased hers and she responded with a need that always surprised him. Linka had grown in confidence during their dreams and it made what might otherwise have been an awkward first encounter feel natural to them both.

When they parted Wheeler tugged on her t-shirt and she moved to let him pull it over her head, revealing the plain blue bra she had donned that morning. Fingering the strap she said apologetically, "Not very exciting."

"Seriously?" Wheeler laughed with genuine amusement, "Babe you could wear an old sack and still turn me on!" The American ran his fingers down the straps and along the underside of her breasts, "And this frames you perfectly."

The tips of his fingers continued down over the wind planeteer's exposed skin to the fastening of her shorts. "And I bet what's under here matches, right?"

Linka smiled, strangely comfortable with their game despite what his actions were doing to her insides, "Only one way to find out."

Answering her challenge he undid the button and zip of her tight shorts and pealed back the now loose fabric to reveal the same blue design that adorned the top of her bra. "Ha, I knew it!"

She laughed at his triumph but said, with a hint of worry, "Da I am boring and predictable."

"Predicable about some things yeah, but never boring." He kissed her briefly and then encouraged her to lift her lower half so that he could rid her of her shorts, and her socks too so that she was left only in her underwear. "And I love that you're a perfectionist."

She shivered as his fingers brushed carelessly downwards from her waistband. "Liar, you usually call me a neat freak."

Wheeler grinned, "Only when you direct it at me."

"Thank you for making me feel safe enough to do this." Her hands reached for the fastening on his trousers but she stopped when he let out an expletive.

Wheeler grimaced, "Sorry Babe. _**Safe**_ , I totally forgot. I bought some er… protection but I left them in my room."

"I do not have anything you might catch!"

"Babe I know that!" He pulled her tight, not helping the ache in his jeans, "And since we're having the conversation, neither do I. I've never had unprotected sex, outside of our dreams anyway, and after I joined the Planeteers, and met you, I had a medical just in case."

She looked up at him curiously and he figured, rightly, that she wasn't asking because of any diseases, "And there has been no one since?"

"Not like that no." He answered seriously, "A couple of stress induced kisses but you knew about them."

Linka nodded but didn't say anything.

"I swear to you, there has been no one else."

"I believe you." She smiled and would have resumed the undressing had he not stopped her again. "You need to let me calm down so I can go get,"

The Russian covered his mouth with her hand, "Do not say it! I cannot think of anything more unromantic, I do not know how people manage."

He grinned in amusement and kissed her hand but she continued before releasing him, "When did you get them anyway? We have been together all day."

"Hospital bathroom had a vending machine." He shrugged and his usual cheeky grin crept over his lips, "I wasn't actually _expecting_ to need them tonight but I was kind of hoping I might."

Linka laughed, "Well you do not, and if you had not freaked out about Gi mentioning PMS you would know that Gaia agreed to prevent us having our,"

Wheeler's hand covered her mouth and he mimicked her as he said, "Do not say it, I cannot think of anything more unromantic."

She giggled and he released her, and it was her turn to tease, " _ **Now**_ can I get you naked?"

The American laughed loudly, "Go for it Babe."

It wasn't as easy for Linka to rid him of the stiff fabric of his jeans as it was for him to divest her of her clothing, but the tug of war just made them laugh all the more and by the time she lay back down at his side, he was very ready for her.

As he began to touch her though she became uncomfortable and he finally had to ask, "Are we going too fast?"

"Nyet! I just… I was just thinking too much again. Ignore me."

Wheeler's look was more than sceptical, "How do I ignore you while I'm trying to make love to you? Besides, if your mind's on other things we definitely shouldn't be doing this!"

"It is not on other things," she looked uncomfortable and he demanded that she tell him. "I have just put a clean bedspread on and I would have to change it again, can we get under the covers?"

His look was incredulous, "You're worried about laundry? That's kinda taking the perfectionist thing too far…"

"I could not just leave it on display..." She had gone very red and looked completely miserable, and it finally dawned on Wheeler that it wasn't really what she was worrying about, because she always obsessed about the little things to stop herself worrying about the big ones.

He kissed her tenderly and she responded, apparently accepting the inevitable, but he lifted her into his arms and stood up, bending so that she could pull the bed covers back before sliding them both inside.

"I didn't mean to make you unhappy," he told her. "That's the last thing I wanted."

"You have not." She smiled, "I am sorry I have made such a fuss… I wanted it to be easy the way it was in our dreams, it should have been but I guess I am,"

"Adorable." He pressed a light kiss to her mouth.

Again she smiled lovingly at him, "Did I kill the mood?"

He pulled her tighter, "What do you think?"

She leant towards him for another kiss but he spoke, surprising her, "What am I laying on?"

"My night things?" Linka asked as he shifted awkwardly, trying to reach behind him for whatever had caused his discomfort. She blushed a moment later when he retrieved a small blue bear with a rain cloud on its stomach. "Bozhe moy, I forgot…"

Wheeler was grinning at her, "You take a teddy bear to bed with you? **You?** That is so cute!"

"He was a present from my brother!" Her cheeks were flaming, "Because everyone wanted Friend Bear or Cheer Bear or Bedtime Bear and I felt bad for Grumpy." Linka took the furry toy and held him against her, "I told Mishka that Grumpy needed to be loved just as much as the others, maybe more. He just did not let his feelings be seen so easily, he protected himself with attitude. We did not have a lot of money and I was really too old for cuddly toys but Mishka bought him for my birthday anyway. It was just after my father died and… I guess he thought I needed something to love."

Tears had filled her eyes as she spoke and the American pulled her back against him ignoring the bear between them. Guessing that Linka had felt much the same way as she had described the bear at the time, he said, "Sorry, I wouldn't have teased you if I'd known."

Linka smiled up at him through her tears, "I know, I do not mind. I would not have told anyone else that though."

He kissed her forehead and then wiped away the remaining moisture on her cheeks, "I still think it's cute that little miss logical has a teddy bear."

The beautiful Russian rolled her eyes but her mouth crept up into a smile, "And what will I find in your room Yankee? I bet you have a few things that will make you blush and not so innocent, da?"

"Like what?" He looked genuinely confused.

She shrugged, "Men's magazines, letters from old girlfriends, I do not know, there is always something we would rather our friends did not see."

Wheeler grinned, "It would take more than that to embarrass me Babe, but I don't think you'll find anything like that here, maybe back in Brooklyn but then it'll have been there a long time. I don't remember the last time my fantasies didn't involve you." He leant down to bring their lips together and felt her respond immediately.

When they parted the American gently but firmly took the blue bear out of her hands and placed him on the bedside table, sitting him with his back to the bed. "Sorry fella, but I can't do what Linka wants me to do with a Care Bear watching, it just wouldn't be right."

His partner giggled. "What is it you think I want you to do exactly?"

"Exactly?" Wheeler's eyes filled with desire, his look turned wicked and his voice deepened as he told her, in detail.

" **I** think," Linka interrupted, her cheeks burning, "that you should stop talking about it and show me before," His mouth silenced hers in the most effective way possible and tenderly but confidently he set about bringing them together.

The Russian held on to him tightly as she tried to force herself to relax but after a little while she realised he was trying to comfort her more than take things forward and she took a moment to let herself take in what was happening between them, breaking through the haze of passion.

Every feeling was more acute than it had been in their imaginations, more real, more intrusive, and for a moment Linka wondered if she'd made the right decision. Had she in the end treated such an intensely personal experience too casually?

"I love you," Her boyfriend whispered next to her ear, bringing her attention back to him and reminding her that it wasn't just a random act but the start of their life together.

"I love you too." She relaxed into the kiss he gave her then, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth as he started a gentle rhythm below, and then she relaxed into that too, at last allowing herself to begin to enjoy the intimacy of their new connection.

When Wheeler returned his attention to her neck and she was free to speak, the Russian voiced a thought that had been taking shape in her mind, "Chort voz mi Yankee, were you being modest in our dreams?"

"I wasn't giving it any conscious thought Beautiful." He laughed, but his voice was a little strained and slightly breathless as he continued, "It's never felt like this though, this is all you." He pressed a kiss on her throat, "This is what you do to me."

Linka's arms were wrapped tightly around him and she buried her face in his neck. She wanted to do more for him, but she was feeling too overwhelmed. _Next time._ She promised silently, _Next time will be for him._

Wheeler muffled Linka's cries, letting their kiss contain his own as they reached their release together. It was better than anything they'd dreamed and their dreams were better than anything he had felt before. He wasn't sure whether he'd adequately conveyed that to her but he figured he had the rest of his life to convince her of it. _Longer if I'm lucky._

"Sweet dreams Babe." He told her as she curled up against him, snug and warm in the safety of his arms.

"You too Yankee moy, "She replied, "I will be waiting for you."

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, my brain took a little detour… I blame the heat wave we've been having. I'm afraid this last bit probably wasn't worth waiting for, but at least I didn't leave you on a cliff hanger! Consider this last chapter an added extra ;)

Thank you all again for the reviews, and thanks to Becks for being a sounding board and sending inspiration now and then!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten – Epilogue**

"Close your eyes." Wheeler said softly, sliding his arms around his girlfriend's waist and holding her close.

Linka did as she was bid, smiling as a light breeze caressed her cheek. The lovely Russian couldn't help marvelling again at the gentle warmth of her lover's lips as they brushed against hers in a gesture both innocent yet intimate.

Without releasing her from the circle of his arms, Wheeler moved around so that her back rested comfortably against his chest and pressed another kiss to her ear, whispering, "Ready?"

"For what?" She asked, "You have not told me what we are going to do."

Since he could undress her with a thought, and she was still in her usual trousers and planeteer shirt, it was a safe bet that what he had in mind wasn't what they usually did.

"This." The American replied, nuzzling her gently. Then he lifted her off the floor... Or she thought that was what he was doing but the sensation continued.

Opening her eyes Linka looked down at the ground, which was rushing away from them, and gasped. She clasped his arms tightly, "Wheeler! What are you doing?!"

"Flying Babe, like a real superhero!" Their speed increased and they went into a slow roll. "Woot!"

Linka yelped, "Bozhe 'moy!"

Wheeler straightened up and slowed to a stop but didn't return them to the ground, "Don't you trust me? I wouldn't let anything happen to you, even in a dream."

Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder she placed a light kiss on his jaw, "Of course I trust you, but what do you know about flying? How are you even doing this?"

The fire planeteer gave her a disapproving look and reminded her that it was a dream, "We can do anything we want."

"Da but..."

Rolling his eyes, "I've seen it in the movies ok? And besides, Cap's taken us up before, I just thought it would be fun."

He sounded disappointed and she wasn't proof against that. "It is... It will be. I just need to adjust to being in the air without my power, but I do trust you Lyubov, I promise."

"Sure?" He asked warily, still wondering if he should forget the whole idea.

"Da, now get us moving before your arms get tired of my weight." She teased.

He didn't bother to point out that that wasn't possible, and they soared together until Linka was laughing with pleasure, her arms outstretched, literally in her element.

Finally, Wheeler brought them down to land on a quiet stretch of beach. As soon as her feet touched the sand Linka spun round and, throwing her arms around his neck, kissed him deeply.

Despite her enthusiasm it was a slow leisurely kiss that neither wanted to end, and when they did finally part they kept their heads together, the picture of a young couple in love.

Words didn't seem necessary as they began to undress each other, this being the one thing they always agreed on.

"Lay down." Linka requested when they were finally naked in each-other's arms, punctuating the command with a kiss.

Her boyfriend quickly obeyed, stretching back in the sand and pillowing his head with his arms. The American's eyes took in every inch of her as she stood revealed to him against the sunset.

Her skin flushed with desire as well as the slight embarrassment she couldn't shake even after all the weeks they'd been together, Linka let herself spend equal time admiring his body before moving to stand astride his waist.

She knelt down and bent to bring their lips together again briefly, before shifting her hips back over his, her fingers trailing the lines of his chest muscles. "I will never get tired of this."

"My smoking hot bod?" he teased, "I should hope not."

Linka smiled and nodded but placed a finger over his lips to silence him, "Just being with you, whatever we are doing, you make me happy."

Wheeler kissed her finger but then took her hand in his and pulled her down for another, longer kiss resuming their love-making. It wasn't long however before Linka sat up, once more taking control.

The American loved watching her like that, dancing for him alone and completely caught up in the moment, with her emotions as open to him as her body. It was perhaps the one thing that was hard for them to achieve in the waking world, though not impossible.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he croaked making her laugh.

"Only with you Lyubov. You know how you said I over think things?" she teased, "Well I've been overthinking this a lot lately."

It was Wheeler's turn to laugh and he assured her that he would never complain about her attention to detail ever again, but their need was becoming too great to talk and soon everything else was forgotten.

When the Russian finally collapsed into her lover's arms, he held her tightly, trying to convey his feelings while words failed him. They lay there some time - though time was meaningless in the dreamscape – in no rush to become separate entities again.

It was the incoming tide that roused them, though they'd ignored it as it crept up over their legs, the cool water refreshing their heated limbs. Linka chuckled softly as it lapped over them, like a third lover. "That is, interesting."

Wheeler laughed, "You want me to move us?"

She hesitated, "Nyet…"

He chucked again and rolled over so that she was beneath him, then moved with the ebb and flow of the water, kissing her tenderly while his hands joined the sea in caressing her.

Neither were in a rush for completion but it was the inevitable result and Linka just had time enough to realise that Wheeler had moved them somewhere warm and dry to snuggle down together, before the blackness that signalled the deeper sleep that always claimed them prior to their rise to consciousness, took her.

* * *

Linka woke up first and leant down to press a tender kiss to her lover's lips. Her shoulder length blond hair brushed the side of his face and he smiled.

"Good morning Beautiful." He murmured against her lips, his smile widening as she ran her fingers through the short downy orange covering over his head.

Wheeler could hardly believe they'd been a couple for over two months. It hadn't all been smooth sailing, they'd had to learn to live together, but it still seemed like no time at all since that first night.

"Good morning Yankee, did you sleep well?" She always asked him that, but she already knew the answer.

"I had the best dream," he told her anyway, "I dreamt the most wonderful girl in the world agreed to be my wife."

Linka's eyes widened looking a little hurt. If he had dreamed that, she hadn't been there. "You did? Who was she?"

The American grinned and reached over to pull open her bedside cabinet drawer and retrieve the box he'd hidden there the night before, "No actually I didn't, but you've made all my other dreams come true so I'm kinda hoping you'll make that one happen too."

He opened the box and showed her the neat diamond solitaire, "I love you Linka. We've shared nearly every moment these last few weeks, both waking and sleeping and it's still not enough. I want to make this permanent, not just all the days of our lives, but forever. We belong together."

The smile on Linka's face was as radiant as the sun and tears sparkled in her eyes as she nodded in agreement. "I love you Jason Wheeler, my Yankee. It might have taken me a long while to admit that but now I cannot imagine ever being without you, you make me happy just knowing you are there for me. Da, I will marry you and we will spend forever making each other's dreams come true."


End file.
